


Foliaceous

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Silver Snow / Verdant Wind Route Spoilers!On her ex-best friend's death anniversary, Rhea planned to visit her gravestone to overcome her years of grief. However, she didn't expect to meet her daughter, Byleth, there.Modern AU.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 48





	1. 20 SEPTEMBER

The world moved on without me.

On the terrace of Kristen Inn, I sat alone. A gust of cold, dawn wind whipped at my dress and tossed my hair into the air. I held onto the lilies behind my ears as if blocking out the wind's unwanted whispers.

The floating Angelica tea leaves had sunk into the bottom of the cup. Its hot steam dissipated. Bringing the teacup close to my lips, its scent was all the solace I could muster.

Amber hues engulfed Deidriu and the ocean, yet the aquatic city remained asleep. I was green with envy. Sleepless nights had accompanied me for far too long.

I closed my heavy eyes, hearing the faint rustling of the forest trees from behind the inn. Nature used to be everywhere. Huts and kiosks were replaced by urbanised tall factories and small cafes. Little to few strays animals roamed around. Familiar residents became strangers.

I took another sip of the bitter tea. Above all, my best friend, Ashley, wasn't here anymore.

It had been 21 years since my last visit. However, it felt more than that. Centuries or even millenniums. Or was the past just a dream?

The sight of her grave would be my wake up call.

"Whatcha doing here by yourself, beautiful?"

It seemed a bug landed near me. I plastered a small smile, praying I didn't have to resort to using my fist. "I'm simply taking in the morning sight. I love how quiet it is."

Unfortunately, the stranger didn't take the hint. He continued to blabber on. I drank the tea, drowning out his words as much as possible.

Out of the blue, something whizzed over our heads. A metallic object coated in silver hovered over the bugger. Its lenses zoomed in and out his face.

He swatted with exasperation. "Gah! Get this drone off me!"

"Auntie! Gosh, I'm so sorry I'm late!"

A breezy voice came from inside the inn. A yellow hooded lady rushed out with huge waves. The man's futile swatting was reflected in her sunglasses.

She pressed a button and the drone went towards her. The man went to her too, blasting vulgarities and swore he would bring the management up for a complaint. She only nodded as he stamped downstairs.

Seeing that the man was gone, she walked over to me. "Are you alright?"

Before I could reply, a huge yawn escaped her lips. She quickly covered it up.

My plastered smile remained intact. I said, "Thank you. Though, I'm afraid it's too early to relax."

She followed my line of sight. "Oh, him? Don't worry! Once he meets the management, he'll get what he deserves."

As if on cue, the man screamed and ran out of the inn without looking back.

The lady triumphantly continued, "See! Raph's got us covered. Oh, Raphael's the owner by the way."

"I... I supposed I must thank you for that."

"No problem! I'll leave you to the beautiful scenery in silence."

I nodded. Ah, so she did overheard the conversation.

Suddenly, another gust of wind blew past. It tore the hood from her head and released her long, blue hair. A huge grin spread across her face.

"Are morning winds always this strong?" She opened her backpack and kept her drone and sunglasses. "Guess I can't fly you out there today."

At the sight of her unconcealed face, I let out a gasp as I clutched onto the teacup handle. A cold chill crept up my spine. Adrenaline pumped loudly in my mind. "As-"

"Hmm?"

Gulping down my initial thought that was almost spoken out loud, I stammered an excuse. "As-as I thought, I would like some company."

"Oh sure! Let me just holler up my breakfast real quick!"

Ashley's doppelganger went to the staircase, shouting her order.

Was **the Goddess playing a cruel trick on me?

Her navy blue wavy hair. Her equally blue, big and round eyes. Her petite body frame and height. Every feature was unmistakably similar to Ashley.

I pinched my hand. It hurt. This wasn't a dream but a nightmare.

I rubbed my arms, hoping to get rid of the goosebumps and the haunting feeling. However, she reappeared in front of me with a plate of french toast and glass of milk. Her yawn sent me flinching. Fortunately, she didn't see it.

She said, "Sorry, I don't normally wake up this early. I'm Byleth!"

I bit my lips. Byleth was the name of the mighty and terrible king of the Hell. Concealing my quivering lips behind my teacup, I said, "Nice to meet you... Byleth, I'm Rhea."

"Hello Rhea! Sorry that I called you auntie earlier. I find it's easier to chase them away if we're related. Also, is it just me or is your face paler? Are you okay?"

I chose my words carefully. "I'm alright, Byleth. If I may ask, what brings you here?"

Chugging down the milk, she replied, "I'm here to visit my parents. It's my Mum's death anniversary today."

Then, it clicked. Ashley was her mother.

Time seemed to halt. With trembling hands, I put the teacup down. My eyes closed shut and my ears began to ring. I clenched my aching chest, catching my breath.

A hand was on my shoulder. Ashley's hand. No, her daughter's.

Her voice echoed my name. Ashley's voice seemed to mix in as well. Their anguish screams pierced my very core. Flashing visions of Ashley in her casket tormented my mind.

The sudden overwhelming smell of toast snapped my eyes open.

Byleth pulled her hand and the french toast away. "Ah sorry! I'm used to being open with my parents about this. Ah, I mean my foster parents. Gah, I'm making this worse! Are you okay?"

I answered, panting, "I understand. You're referring to visiting your... biological mother."

"Yeah."

I finished the tea and controlled my breathing. Wiping my face with a tissue, I recollected my thoughts. At the very least, Byleth wasn't aware of my identity.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, the grim topic of death is a trigger for me."

"I see. That's understandable!"

So her daughter came to visit too. The most absurd idea crossed my mind. However, who was to say the situation wasn't preposterous?

Clutching the teacup, I asked, "This may seem ridiculous but can you bring me to her?"

"What?"

"I-I wanted to visit a friend in the local cemetery too. With your presence, I believe it would help me tremendously."

"Hey, this isn't ridiculous at all!" Byleth chewed and swallowed the last piece of bread. "I'm happy to help, let's go."

* * *

On the way to the cemetery, Byleth had left her backpack at the inn. Instead, with both of her hands, she carried a bucket full with water.

I had offered to carry the cleaning materials and her gravestone gift. Seeing my empty hands, she reluctantly agreed.

Eventually, the scent of the violet bouquet enveloped us.

Byleth glanced over her shoulder. She said, "Violets were her favourite."

I knew that. It was our favourite. My lips were chapped from the constant biting and swallowing of her name. I couldn't tell her daughter. She would leave me.

Sunlight filtered through the tree leaves. I kept my eyes on her like a mirage that would disappear.

My steps became heavier. The heels were the least of my problems. Dread and grief were perpetually washing over me in huge waves. What would Ashley think when her daughter showed up with me?

There she lay in the middle of the forest amongst others. In a tasteless belonging sense, she always loved nature and she had returned to her roots.

Byleth greeted, "Hello Mum and Dad! I missed you both so much. Oh, I also brought a new friend today, Rhea!"

I tried not to flinch at my introduction and touched my hair clip. "Hello."

Nothing happened. The air was still and the birds kept chirping. For years, I had feared this moment. It went differently in my nightmares, especially the part where her ghost appeared to strangle me.

Byleth squatted in front of her marble gravestone, or rather both of her parent's gravestone. 'Ashley Eisner - 20 September 1998 & Jeralt Eisner - 26 December 2006' was written on the nameplate.

"They took the phrase 'Till death do us apart' too literally."

Ashley's funeral was a blur. Many people had loved her, especially for her works. As a conservation scientist, she drew respect for her unwavering efforts and care in safeguarding the environment. However, rumours pertaining to her death had me involved. I couldn't stand them and left once I viewed her lifeless face. She was always so animated.

Most of all, I couldn't stand myself for not rebutting the rumours and visiting her grave throughout the years. It should have taken less than two decades to do so.

I passed Byleth the cleaning tools after she cleared the dead leaves and flowers. As she cleaned their gravestone, I tore my eyes away and headed to the far end. I placed one of my lilies on a random marker. Please rest in peace whoever you may be, Tomas.

By the time I returned, she was done wiping. She placed a strange set of items near the headstone; ancient coins, snails, a beer can and the violet bouquet.

Byleth showed me one of the coins. It had a big hole in the middle. "The coins were from my foster father's collections. He mentioned the coins could somehow be used in the afterlife but I think he might be scammed about that."

"I see. What about the can of beer?"

"Ah, well this may sound odd but my bio Dad died doing what he loved. Fishing and drinking. The snails and beer represent that. I think he missed a good drink. Oh, snails are the natural cleaner of gravestones too."

"Hmm."

I hummed and shifted my gaze to the violets. I couldn't care less about the man who snatched my best friend away from me.

"Mum loves flowers. Dad's a mess but he never screwed up on bringing flowers to her grave every year. He loved her the most."

My heart stung at those words. That wasn't true. I loved her the most.

Byleth added, "Apparently, Mum's group was the first to plant one of the trees here. To honour her, they buried her here. 'Back to her roots' they say. I think that's neat. But you came at the right time! They weren't matured yet until this year."

I knew. I was there when we planted the dove trees. I skipped my training just to join her on that blazing hot day. To think they finally bloom now, it felt as if they waited for me. It was almost laughable that they were also called handkerchief trees.

Ashley never knew where her exact roots came from. However, this was much better than the orphanage we were from.

"You mentioned your mother loves flowers." I plucked the lily out of my hair. "Please, let me offer this in tribute."

"Ah? Is that alright?"

"It's the very least I can do."

"Thank you, I'm sure Mum and Dad would be very happy!"

I placed it close to the violets and had to refrain myself from knocking the beer can away.

* * *

The afternoon sun was up and shone on our faces. It's been a long time since I'm spending hours outside. I covered my eyes with my hand. I didn't realise how deep the half-moon indents on my palms were till then.

We left once Byleth was done with showcasing her photographs of her travels on her phone. I was impressed she journeyed around Fodlan alone.

Byleth carried the bucket over her shoulders as she skipped down the road. The sponge and rag bounced and knocked about in it. I couldn't fathom how she was being so cheerful after informing her parents she would be leaving Fodlan by the end of the year. How could she leave them behind so easily?

"Have you played poohsticks before, Rhea?"

Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. How many memory lanes would I be going down today?

"I did. But that was when I was around 14."

"Usually Maya would join me but she left to find inspiration for her art. Ah, Maya is Raphael's sister! Anyway, I was thinking if you would like to play poohsticks before we head back to the inn."

My sigh of relief perplexed me. My initial plan was to visit her gravestone. Did I want to spend more time with her daughter? Or perhaps... deep down inside, this was to make up the time lost with Ashley?

"I would be delighted too."

Byleth beamed and ran ahead. "Nice, follow me! It's not far from here."

I reached down for my heels and paused. The roads might be smoothly paved but I rather not get cuts on my feet. Instead, I strode towards her.

Prior to Ashley's planting movement, the forest didn't exist. Meadows were everywhere. Wild flowers and bushes would tickle our feet as we foraged for mushrooms and fruits. Once we were done, we would head to the red bridge we called the red canyon. The corners of my lips tipped upwards. The name canyon didn't make sense but we loved it.

However, my chest deflated at the state of the bridge. Its painted coat had peeled off, colouring the bridge red from rust. It was creaking despite nothing was on it.

Byleth placed her bucket on the ground. "Don't worry, I know it doesn't look great but it's still working! In fact, I think the creaks adds to the thrill factor."

"No, Ashley!"

She jolted at my raised voice. I hugged myself. I didn't want to lose her again.

A blurry tissue was handed to me. Words were said but I couldn't understand them. Ah, I was doing so well. Yet, it took a creaky bridge to cause the leak. I took it and turned around, wiping the tears silently. This was supposed to be a harmless game. I didn't have to get so worked up.

"I'm sorry."

Before I could reply, she stood in front of me and reached out her hand. She continued, "There's another bridge nearby. It's made recently and it's well maintained. Are you still up for it?"

* * *

We found ourselves on the said bridge.

It was smaller but safer. Byleth picked up a tree branch and snapped its twigs. Then, she handed one to me.

Did I call her Ashley earlier? I... I don't know what to say. Fortunately, Byleth didn't pry into it. She brushed it off, thinking I mixed her name up.

Her voice was quiet. "I lost my Mum due to childbirth so I didn't really know much about her other than her environmental achievements. Dad had mentioned one of her hobbies was poohsticks. It was hard getting someone to play along with me. Denise isn't an outdoors person. Oh, Denise is my sis. My foster father's side. Pa named her that because uncle called her 'the niece' and he thought that was a great name. Um, sorry I'm getting off-topic."

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry for your loss. You don't have to worry, I'm happy to listen."

"You're very kind, Rhea." She hiccuped and looked over the bridge. "I guess I'm excited because I'm facing a new opponent! Seems like an experienced one too. Do you remember how to play it?"

"I do. Although, don't get your hopes up. I haven't practised."

"Great! Then let's do this quick. Hic, I don't know about you but I'm starving and craving for some water."

We dropped the sticks at the same time and Byleth raced to the other side. "I think I see it-my stick won!"

Her excitement was palpable and contagious. Ashley used to be excited over the poohsticks too. She believed there were certain physics in dropping the stick to victory. I simply believed its all due to luck. Strange thing was that she always won. I supposed I was rather unlucky.

I asked, "Wow, what was your technique?"

"Hehe, it's all about finding the right poohstick! Tubby and long, fairly heavy with quite a lot of bark."

"Oh, so you had the advantage of picking the perfect poohstick?"

"Yup!"

"And it seemed like a perfect solution to your hiccups too." Soon, we found ourselves chuckling. I was expecting a long scientific formula that Ashley used to recite but that somehow worked too. "Sorry, but you looked so proud of your explanation."

"Hahaha! And you looked so serious!"

My stomach hurt from the laughing but I didn't mind. It had been a while since I had a good laugh.

Suddenly, Byleth said, "Say cheese!"

A flash of light blinded me. I rubbed my eyes and saw a picture of us on her phone. Didn't Flayn called it a selfie?

"What?"

"There! A picture to commemorate today."

Commemorate? For Ashley's daughter to enjoy her day with me... I never thought nor dreamt of it. While I may be blamed indirectly for Ashley's death, I had told myself the main reason she had died was because of her child. The very child in front of me. Thus, I had avoided her family like the plague.

I despised pictures of myself, yet I didn't mind this candid picture. I had to do a spit take at her wide smile. It was almost as if Ashley was back. I wished time would stop. How long have I been so jaded?

And so desperate?

"Byleth. Earlier, you have mentioned your mother had passed away in childbirth... does that make today your birthday?"

"Ah, yes."

"It must be hard for you to celebrate your special day. Nevertheless, I wish to gift you a present."

"Oh? You don't have to!"

"It's more of a request. I would like to join your trail. I hope you find my presence worthy as a gift."

Before leaving Fodlan, she had informed her parents that she wanted to go on one last trail around Leicester. To me, it was my final chance to be around her. The likelihood of meeting her otherwise was close to none. I swore this visit would be my final farewell to Ashley and surprisingly, her remaining family, as well. If I had this promise then, I could delay my goodbyes.

Most of all, I didn't want to feel so bad again. At least, not so soon.

I believed her grin said it all.

* * *

Byleth moved like a bee.

As I had no place to stay, she offered me to stay in with her. Maya loved to crash in her room, thus she had always booked a two-bedroom. The owner Raphael was younger than I expected and one glance at him, I understood why the bugger ran in fear. Nevertheless, behind his fierce exterior was a kind smile. Not to mention, he was a great cook too.

Byleth pulled me into her room and immediately switched on her laptop.

"I planned the trail ahead! Oh I'm so excited to show it to you."

Suddenly, the name 'Pa' covered her whole laptop screen. She asked me to hold on as she pressed the video call button.

She said, "Pa! Can you see me?"

The screen was pitch black. His voice was breaking. "N-No, d-dear."

"Ah, the internet reception is bad currently." She switched to the audio only button. "Pa, say something."

"Hello, my dear daughter Byleth! How's the visit?"

"It went great, thanks! Yours?"

Somehow, the voice seemed familiar. As he chatted about his day, I racked my brain trying to match his voice to a face. Someone whom I knew before in the past.

"I uploaded the pics to the Cloud Drive!" She paused and glanced at me. "You're in a treat Pa, I made a new friend."

"Awesome! Which bird species is it?"

"Gah, go check the latest one yourself."

"Eggs-sighting!"

"Sheesh it's not a bird, really."

"Okay, it's loading. Did you remember to give my coins to the old pal? I don't want his ghost to go haunting me tonight!"

"Yup. Don't worry."

Bad puns, ancient coins and fear of ghost? Moreover, it seemed as if he knew Eisner for a long time.

Without warning, the call hung up. Then, her phone lit up with an incoming call from Whatsapp. My legs quivered as I took a step back from his profile picture.

"Pa? What happened? What, you spilled your drink over the computer?"

... Her foster father is Alois Rangeld. Eisner's best friend. Again, my world began to spin. My head turned light and my hand leaned the table for support. I took deep silent breaths. All I could hear was my heart hammering in my ears.

He knew me.

Then, Byleth turned to face me. Her smile had the opposite effect as more fear was instilled in me. Reluctantly, I leaned closer to hear her better.

She said, "Rhea, Pa wanted to say hi to you! Don't worry, he's the friendliest person ever."

Slowly, I grabbed the phone. With both of my hands, I held it against my ear.

His jovial tone was gone. "Seiros. It's Alois on the line, Alois Rangeld."

Under Byleth's gaze, I forced myself to answer. "Hello, Rangeld."

"Does she know?"

"... No."

"That's good. I understand she had a good time with you today. Thank you for that."

He heaved a sigh. I swallowed and felt my chest burning.

Then, he continued, "I hope you could leave our family alone. Please, she's the only one left."

Something seemed to shatter in both of our voices. "I understand."

"Thank you."

I returned the phone to her with a feigned smile. "Don't worry, Byleth. He's just concerned for you."

While she wasn't looking, I whipped out my phone. I faked a gasp. A thousand apologies were spilled from my lips as I told her I had overlooked something urgent and I had to leave immediately.

Her smile thinned. I couldn't bear to look back at her nor Raphael as I left.

In the end, I was just really unlucky.

* * *

_"Rhea! Please just let me see you."_

_I leaned against the backstage door, feeling the thuds from her knocks. Anger boiled inside me as I squeezed my boxing gloves. "Leave me be, Ashley. My match is next."_

_"I just... wanted to cheer you on before you go. We don't talk anymore. I miss you."_

_"Who's fault is that? Who was the one who left me in the first place? Getting yourself knocked by that brute!"_

_"R-Ree, argh!"_

_"... Ashley?"_

_Her screams shook my core. Pools of blood leaked underneath the door. Terrified, I dropped the gloves and opened the door._

_Ashley collapsed on the floor, grunting in pain. Her water had broke. I clutched onto her hand, yelling out her name until my throat went sore._

_When I looked back at her face, her eyes and mouth were closed shut. Her skin turned ashen white._

_And I found myself gripping the edges of her casket._


	2. 21 SEPTEMBER

The skies and my thoughts were clouded.

The taxi ride home was much colder. My eyes aimlessly followed the windshield wipers swishing back and forth. Not even the irritating pop hits played on maximum volume could drown out Rangeld's voice.

_"Seiros."_

I had abandoned that name, years after losing her. Unexpectedly, in the little hours of sleep, I had dreamt a variation of it. I lost count, yet every version never stopped being haunting. Ashley wanted to see me before my final match and I didn't let her. That much was true.

Meals were skipped. I would have skipped this too, if I wasn't living above it.

My yoga instructor lifted his foot to his thigh. "Clear your mind, Rhea."

Sucking in my breath, I followed his tree pose. Unfortunately, that meant I had to hold a steady gaze to the man in front of me.

"Seteth. I'm exhausted."

"I understand it must be vexing to visit a beloved's grave. You don't have to keep it in."

I exhaled. The studio was supposed to be closed but he opened it just for me. As if I would believe he opened it for himself as he claimed. He was always bad at lying, not to mention badly hiding outside my room to invite me.

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Then you don't. Breathe, Rhea."

My frown deepened. I couldn't find it in me to balance anymore. This little session had been going on for hours. Standing on both feet, I said, "I really appreciate your kind concern, Seteth but I rather be alone."

His chest deflated. "I see. I'll be here in case you changed your mind."

Surprisingly, he let me off. However, I understood. Being a wise and kind person, he didn't push it. Moreover. he lost his precious one for almost as long as I had. The main difference was, of course, the fact that he still had someone to live for.

Seteth stayed behind, continuing his practice. My stare didn't linger.

I dragged myself upstairs and I locked the bedroom door. Darkness consumed the room as the curtains weren't pulled. I flicked the light switch on and my legs gave out. My expelled sigh filled the room.

My chest weighed heavier and I leaned against my door. I touched my left ear, reaching for my flower. However, it wasn't there. I grabbed the other ear. Nothing was there either. With a quick crawl towards my drawer, I pulled two spare plastic lilies hair clip out from the deepest corner.

No wonder Seteth couldn't recognise me initially. I have been wearing them for as long as I remembered. I clipped them on and rubbed on its petals. Somehow, I felt I recollected a piece of myself.

At the corner of my eyes, the box labelled 'Ashley's' sat underneath my dressing table. My hand reached out for it and it slid out in ease. It was never sealed. Its flaps were worn out. I traced the corners of the only three photographs I had with Ashley and I put them away. I didn't want to get them wet with my tears again. Furthermore, the images were already burned into my memory.

My fingers brushed against the bandanna, imagining the fresh strawberry scent from the berry picking trip. During field works, her bangs would get in the way. Stubbornly she didn't want to cut them, opting to use a hairband instead. This one ended in her strawberry harvest basket. I washed it and gave it back to her. However, it found its way back to me as she used it to wrap as a bandage.

At the bottom, I squinted at the bear doodled boxing gloves. A punch to a wild bear ended our wild adventures. It landed me a career and home. But these same hands had gotten me out of them.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed up with its rumbles. Instinctively, I crawled towards the window. Ashley loved nature so much, even when she feared it. She viewed natural disasters as mother earth being angry. Her kindness shone as she helped with the restoration. Lightning flashed again. In some way, I took comfort in thinking Ashley was here with me.

Strange, usually I dreaded it.

* * *

I had dozed off. A rare dreamless nap. Was it because of the rain? I stood up, feeling my bones and muscles aching from the bad sleeping posture. Ah, I didn't turn on the air purifier too. I was on a roll with breaking habits today.

Plugging out the charger, I unlocked my phone. A gallery of pictures popped up. Goodness. I forgot I was surfing Byleth's works. It took some time to create an Instagram account and find her account. I closed the browsers; a google search on how to talk to your best friend daughter, drones price and Inkstargram.

@sothisisearth. Her Instagram handle that she had mentioned during her picture showcase to her parents.

Her Instagram was filled with aerial photography. I recognised the places. The Mittlefrank opera theatre. Conand Tower. Great Bridge of Myrddin. Top views I never considered. Each picture had a short caption and tagged accounts.

Moreover, the name of her drone was Sothis. I thought I misheard her when she said it. Ashley couldn't have told her. Did she speak of my mother to Eisner? Was her Instagram handle name 'Sothis is Earth' instead of 'So this is Earth'?

I noticed she didn't post the picture she took of us.

Ashley loved picking up random twigs. Not only for poohsticks but she believed one of them would become her magical wand. I supposed they were great fuels for campfires. I didn't keep any, all branches looked the same to me. Imbued with Ashley's soul.

That was what I kept telling myself.

Losing Ashley cost me everything. My focus and determination. Most importantly, my reason to live. I had lost her before she took her final breath. Her invitation to her eloped wedding. Was she only inviting me because I saw her bumped tummy? How long was my best friend status revoked for?

It didn't take long for the headlines on newspapers were of my hiatus. A 23 years old female MMA player who maintained her championship for 5 years took a break. Anger and resentment kept me going ever since she left me for a man we barely knew.

The covered punching bag at the corner of my room had been collecting dust. A reminder not to lose my temper. There were times I wanted to punch it but I withheld the urge. Otherwise, household items took the brunt of it. I hoped Seteth find the new coffee machine up to his satisfaction.

My MMA manager had quit too. On the contrary, he switched careers for me. Seteth was never the one for violence. He seemed to be glad to focus on meditations in the end. I couldn't fathom why he thought of me being a high striker operator that one time.

Last week, he asked for a favour on creating a Facebook account to add his daughter as a friend. I was surprised, he rarely asked for favours. Although, I understood. We weren't tech savvy nor have we been taking marketing classes so it took some fiddling on his phone to eventually create his account and sent a friend request to Flayn. When he looked away, I searched for Ashley Einser. No search results came up but it recommended a memorialised account. Jeralt Eisner. He had passed on for over 10 years.

My biggest fear was encountering Eisner on Ashley's anniversary. I didn't entertain the slightest chances of meeting him. Now that I knew he was really gone, I started considering if I really could go. What if Ashley's child came? I couldn't find them on Facebook. Could they have disappeared as well? Was I going to let them be my next excuse to avoid visiting Ashley's grave?

"Rhea, I have something to ask of you."

Seteth's knocks got me on my toes. I pushed the box underneath the dresser and treaded to the door. Staying silent won't work since he knew I was up here. I took a deep breath before opening the door. His eyes were cast on the floor.

I asked, "What is it, Seteth?"

He cleared his throat. "It seemed I ordered too much for dinner. I was hoping you could help me clear some of them with me."

His stomach growled and his cheeks tinted pink. I was fortunate mine didn't rumble. I agreed, not wanting to open my door to a plate afterwards.

* * *

There were indeed really too many fish sandwiches. At least six of them were stacked up on the plate.

Seteth scratched his chin. "Sorry, Flayn had taught me how to use the application before. I wasn't sure whether they were in the cart."

I wouldn't have any idea either. "Won't you know when you paid for the receipt?"

"I was pretty sure Flayn's order was around this amount previously... I supposed she may have included other things. Excuse me for a moment, I'll get us our drinks."

Without Flayn around, we rarely had meals together. In contrast to Byleth's dinner, ours were quiet if not for the occasional clattering of the utensils. The pantry was small but colourful. The fridge was full of Flayn's crayon drawings which she begged him to take down. He didn't budge, showcasing them proudly to our patrons. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight, not even on the third, vacant chair.

I opened up Byleth's post about the opera house. Her caption read, 'The best view in Enbarr of the two cool people I just met! @dorotea and @petramacneary.' Those two had commented too. One mentioned she barely could see her hat while the other replied strangely with 'I have gratitude.'

"That takes me back."

Seteth entered with drinks and placed them on the table. At least he was smiling now.

"The opera house?"

He took one of the fish sandwiches. I mirrored him. "Ah, close, that church in front of it. I've such memories of that place. That was where I first met my wife."

I swallowed and my eyes fell onto the empty chair.

"Does... Flayn knew how the two of you first met?"

"She does. Ah, time really flies to think 15 years ago I was just doing pedicures on her tiny toes."

"Oh, she used to hug your neck while you paint her toenails, didn't she?"

"Yes, she made it difficult to see. Now she's all grown up and," he paused. "Away. I missed her hugs."

Despite the years we have known and lived together, we never spoke of our past. Our relationship remained professional. I was his employee and he was my employer that knew that I have a friend called Ashley. I didn't know what to say.

"Seteth, you don't have to-"

"Rhea, please. I need to-No, I want to tell you." Seteth inhaled and swallowed audibly. "You just have to listen, will that be alright?"

Getting personal was not his forte. I nodded.

"Her mother was in a deep coma. I tried to reassure Flayn that she would wake up soon. Most of all, I was reassuring myself. A year had past and her condition was slowly deteriorating. Not wanting for all of us to suffer any longer, we pulled the plug. Flayn feared sleeping afterwards, afraid that she wouldn't wake up, or worse, waking up in a world full of strangers.

"Despite my well intentions, I'm afraid she lived a sheltered because of my... over-protectiveness. One day she ran off, wanting to go fishing like old times at a lake. As I sent her back to the bus to town, I saw two girls in the forest. Both seemed older than my daughter by a few years. But my attention was wholly on the bear approaching them. Instead of running away, the green haired girl ran towards it and punched it in the face.

"The bear was taken down by her punch. It felt as if I was punched as well. I took the girls away to safety and gave them quite the scolding. They could have died. I truly lost my voice when the girls explained they were orphans and haven't eaten in days, thus, they were hunting the wild bear. That was the longest wait for the bus I ever had.

"It made me re-examine myself. My care for Flayn felt too excessive compared to those girls who received none. I could have pushed Flayn away from being overbearing. While I couldn't bear to take in another child, I couldn't leave the girls alone. I needed Flayn to be surrounded by role models. Hence, I entrusted them to my two trusted friends. One of them was a MMA instructor. I couldn't believe I recommended a child to him. He couldn't either and left me in charge of her welfare while he took care of her training. Despite his protest, he agreed in the end. I didn't mind being her manager too.

"I raised her up as if she was the greatest staff with the biggest potential. Strangely, when she wanted to quit, I refused her resignation. I couldn't give up my managerial role to her. Somehow, it felt as if she became my 2nd daughter. Flayn certainly was happy to have someone nearer her age in the household.

"Recently, that staff visited the grave of her dearest friend. It was the other girl. Visiting a loved one's grave is difficult. I knew that very well. And I hope she knows she could talk it out with me if she wants to."

I put my hands on my lap. Me? A second daughter to him? I never thought I would ever be anyone's child. However, Seteth was the only father figure I had, compared to my ex-coach Macuil. There were times I thought he would have given up on me. In fact, it was a mystery. Why did he continue being my manager? People would leave eventually, even his own daughter left him.

_'Seiros.'_

... Or be asked to leave.

All I was thinking about was getting food and protecting Ashley when I punched that bear. Fear wasn't in the question. It was either death by starvation or bear it seemed. To think it influenced Seteth so much.

Then again, he was a big influence on me too. While he took care of me since I was a child, he treated me with the utmost respect. Did I pick up his mannerism without realising? Thrifty, independent and polite. Goodness, even his habit of keeping to himself it seemed.

That was why this heart to heart conversation from him was least expected. Although he had good intentions, I couldn't talk about it. I didn't feel ready, despite the questions weighing heavily on my mind.

Instead, I asked, "Did you see her? When you visited her grave?"

"Yes. Every time."

I didn't.

This wasn't the first time I lost someone dear. Before Ashley, I lost my mother and I never saw her for the last time. Those painful days of imagining her calling out my name and coming to the orphanage to take me back home never came true.

Meanwhile, that gravestone wasn't Ashley. Nor did I saw her ghost. It was just a piece of stone with her name on it, along with her husband's.

... Was it because her daughter was with me? Or was I expecting Ashley to take her place any moment?

Lightning flashed and thunder soon roared. I gulped audibly. It was as if Ashley was disagreeing with my thoughts.

Seteth said, "The rain isn't letting up anytime soon. Heavy thunderstorms are all over Fodlan."

My mind wandered off to Deidriu. Could Byleth be stuck in there? This was the same girl who wanted to play on a dangerous bridge that could collapse at any moment.

... Why am I so worried about her? She had her own foster father to care for her.

Thunder roared again. Ashley wouldn't let her be in danger either.

Munching on my sandwich slowly, I could feel his eyes on me. I dreaded disappointing him.

"I just need more time, Seteth."

His smile dropped. "As you wish, Rhea."

"Thank you."

* * *

_The air was still in the quiet park. Pressed flowers were taped onto the card that Ashley just handed to me._

_"What's this?"_

_"An invitation!"_

_This was a quick apology. I flipped the card open and my fingers dug deep into it. I asked, "... Ashley, are you serious?"_

_"Ree, you're... mad?" Her sickening smile dropped. "Why?"_

_I crumpled the card._ _"Why? You're seriously asking why? You're eloping away with him!"_

_"I... I thought you would support us."_

_"... Then you never understood me."_

_I tore the card and threw it in the air before I stomped away. I turned around, hoping she would run after me but she remained there, picking up the torn pieces on the granite ground._


	3. 22 SEPTEMBER

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep nor was I interested in taking my sleeping pills, especially after that nightmare.

Lightning occasionally flashed, lengthening my stationary shadow. Leaning against the cooling wall, I chugged my water bottle down. Getting a migraine from dehydration in the middle of the night was the worst.

I dug my face into my knees. The rain wasn't letting up. Honestly, while I understood why Flayn feared sleeping for a long time, it would be great to not wake up again.

At the corner of my eye, my unzipped backpack sat on the floor. Clothes and necessities enough for a short getaway were messily stuffed inside.

I refrained from touching my face. The pungent smell from countless re-tying attempts for my only pair of sports shoes lingered. The air purifier helped, slightly.

Byleth wasn't an illusion. Her social media existed. Meanwhile, Rangeld's Facebook was full of terrible puns and family photographs. I couldn't bear to look into them and closed it immediately.

I hugged myself and stared at my stomach. Its growling noises from indigestion annoyed me. It hurt, different from the laughter I shared with her daughter. The daughter that was from Ashley's womb.

I threw myself onto my bed and flung the pillow to my head, hoping to silence the headache and persistent ticking of the grandfather clock.

* * *

Sleep exhaustion must have caught up to me. I had slept almost the whole day away. The phone read '9.29PM'**.**

My mind was foggy. I wiped the disgusting dried drool off my face as the grandfather clock chimed.

The thunderstorm turned into a drizzle. I checked the weather forecast for Deidriu. It had stopped raining there.

Byleth hadn't updated her social media. Rangeld too. My fingers hovered over the call button to Kristen's Inn. What would I do if she wasn't there? I might as well head over there myself.

I zipped my bag and threw on a comfortable outfit. My fingers lingered on the studio's jacket. I didn't have any other jackets and undoubtedly it might be a cold journey. I sighed and threw it on. I couldn't afford to fall sick.

There were no creaking, as expected for a house diligently maintained by Seteth, however, my footsteps felt loud.

As I reached the staircase, the light was switched on.

"Rhea, where are you going at this hour? Hiking?"

Seteth squinted at my attire and my bag. A feeble excuse of going to the washroom won't cut it. The hesitation and worry were visible on his frown. It was understandable, especially when I had fallen asleep for the whole day.

Silently, I stared at one of the medieval wall paintings as Seteth nagged at me.

He continued, "Rhea. Do you hear me?"

"I'm no longer a child, Seteth."

"I'm not treating you like one. As fellow adults, I hope we can talk it out."

"Most adults I know wouldn't."

"As far as we're concerned, we don't fall under 'most adults'."

"Seteth, I need to go and it doesn't concern you."

"It may not but I care about you Rhea. You're hurt and you may be hurting yourself more at this rate."

Goodness, I wasn't aware he was able to make that hurtful expression at me too. One that he often showed towards his own daughter. The last time I had seen it was when Flayn left home without his approval. Although they made up via phone calls, Seteth didn't dare to initiate anymore.

"... Okay. If you still stop me afterwards, I'll punch you."

"Duly noted."

My shoulders stiffened. Just keep it brief. Hopefully, he won't treat it like a fleck of dust that he couldn't let go.

"Seteth, I'm perturbed about someone I met."

"Hm."

"I need to make sure they're okay. I didn't get their number and if they got hurt while I could've prevented that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I already found it hard to live with myself. Surprisingly, I felt slightly relieved from saying that. It was technically the truth.

"Let us be off."

I locked eyes with him, confused. "... Where?"

"It's going to take forever to figure out how to grab a taxi through the app. It's safer than going alone at this hour too."

He wasn't stopping me?

"What?"

"We're not that young anymore. We had lost many people. I don't wish for us to fall apart for to the trifle."

* * *

The ride was cold, yet warm. It was filled with opera music and occasional humming from the driver. My eyes focused onto the road and sometimes shifted to the fish bobble-head. I estimated the hike would take a week at most and Seteth drove off with a reminder to call him if I needed help.

Kristen's Inn opened for 24/7. I rushed into the dining area. Like dawn, its interior was glowing with orange lamps.

"Oh! You're Byleth's friend! Are you going on the trail as well?"

I caught my breath at the counter. There wasn't anyone else around, including Byleth.

"Where's Byleth? I-is she in her room?"

"Woah, have a glass on me." Cool as a cucumber, Raphael offered me water. "Sorry to say this but Byleth had left in the afternoon."

Heaven would know where she would be. I checked her Instagram. Still nothing. There were no official trails around here and Byleth hadn't mentioned a thing about her trail. I left before she could after all.

Perhaps, it was time to call Seteth... after some food.

I finished my drink and looked at the hanging menu. "... I don't suppose you have any cocktails?"

"Ah, we do but it's past the hour to order here. I recommend getting charmollie tea for a good night sleep."

"Then tea it shall be."

I didn't have any appetite but my stomach growled. I quickly added, "And butter bread too. Two."

He chuckled, claiming his stomach would growl too if he hadn't stuffed himself earlier.

As he handed me the tray, he said, "Oh hey, it's 10.30PM! Time for Raph's food for thought!"

"What?"

"Heh, my lil' sis started this consultation hours deal where every item bought earns you a Q&A!"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"It's alright, no need to be shy!"

I felt the sincerity in his voice. His face beamed with a smile that rivalled five-star hotels front desk services. I shifted my focus to the huge sunflower painting behind him. Somehow, it suited him. Then, I glanced at the food counter. Might as well get this over with quickly.

"How many times have you burnt any bread that you baked?"

He leaned in, his voice booming, "Oh! That's a good one. Four actually!"

"For the week?"

"Ha! For my entire life. My parents found it easier for me to learn while eating you know. They left me for a moment and entrusted the 10 years old me to take the tray out, only to come back with me stuffing my mouth full of cookies. That was my first burnt bread. The second was the same except with muffins. While the third was cupcakes."

"... And the fourth one was tarts?"

"Sadly, the fourth was also a bread along with the kitchen."

"Your parents must have given you an earful."

He simpered. "I wished. Next question?"

Were they too kind on him? Raphael seemed like a good guy. I remembered how he helped Byleth and me with the bugger, despite not knowing who I am.

How much did he know about Byleth?

"How do you know Byleth?"

"Her family is a regular! Every year she would come with her dad for a few days. Only recently she would come alone. She's a social butterfly that one."

They did seem close. I took my tray and nodded.

He continued, "Hey, you still have one more question. Three items mean three questions, heh."

Supposed that Alois had revealed the truth about Ashley to Byleth, I doubted she wanted to do anything with me anymore. Beforehand, had Byleth ever wonder how her mother died? That question lingered on my tongue and I swallowed them. Instead, I said, "Imagine your parents had passed away and you found out who was indirectly responsible for your parents' death. What would you do?"

My eyes widened. I didn't mean to say it. What had I done? He would warn Byleth to stay away from this crazy lady. There was just something about his non-judgemental listening and authentic answers that made me feel at ease. Or then again, I might be too sleepy and hungry to think properly. How careless of me.

I slammed the tray on the counter and muttered an apology. My legs strode over to the exit.

"I don't need to imagine. I already knew how it goes."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What?

Raphael came out of the counter and gestured to a table. "It's going to be a long one."

The airy atmosphere got heavier. Curiosity got the better of me as I took the nearest seat.

I started off with an apology. "I'm sorry for this insensitive question. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"You know, I'm alright. I'm ready to share this with the right people."

"... Are you sure? I'm just a stranger."

"Any friend of Byleth is a friend of mine. Besides, from the few minutes I know you, you seemed like a pretty nice person yourself."

I wasn't her friend but I didn't argue.

"Two years ago, my parents were sent on an errand. They were supposed to deliver goods but got into an accident. It wasn't until this year that a rumour of my classmate's father was responsible for the 'accident'. Honestly, it took some time to believe it. My classmate didn't know. He didn't need to know. It's not his fault. However, the past is the past and it's between our parents. I don't have time to waste on blaming anyone. My lil' sis needs me."

I wouldn't have suspected that backstory from a cheery guy. Was he truly alright? Especially when he knew the person indirectly responsible for it. "... Normally people would seek revenge. I don't believe you can just cast those feelings aside."

"Yeah, gotta admit I was pretty devastated during those first couples of months. I couldn't focus on anything. I even burnt the kitchen down."

Ah. He simpered again. How could he smile at something so severe? I averted my gaze.

"Then, earlier that 4th burnt bread... I'm sorry, Raphael."

"Don't be, you didn't know. The same goes for my classmate."

"How do you... don't you have the urge to tell them?"

"I know it kinda looks like his parents had the choice not to but this was how it worked out in the end. They paid for insurance and paid their respects. Again, my sister needs me at my best. I need to be strong for her and myself. I guessed I had moved on, accepting that it had happened."

Time by itself wasn't enough to heal. I had wasted 20 years feeling the same dulling pain. What did he do in those 2 years that I didn't? Deep down, I knew. He acknowledged his parents' deaths and that it was out of his control. He had forced himself to forgive so he could move on.

His earnest stare was too much. I couldn't look forward like him.

"... You are strong in both senses."

His jovial self returned, followed by a peal of awkward laughter. Perhaps he overshared but I was glad he told me. He said, "Hahaha, thanks for that. Did it help?"

"You did more than I expected. You made me realise there are other perspectives."

His easy humour and pearls of wisdom despite his appearance and age astonished me.

"That's cool to hear! It doesn't hurt to have a little faith in others, you know."

"Thank you, Raphael."

* * *

I wolfed down my meal in minutes. What would I do now? Continue finding Byleth?

Would she still want to see if Rangeld had told her about Ashley? The nagging feeling of searching for her won't fade away. I won't be able to live with myself further if I let it be.

Even so, how and where would she go? I still hadn't had the tiniest clue.

Wait.

I push my chair back and went up to the counter, pointing to the cheapest item. "One banana please."

"Oh sure!"

As he handed me the fruit, I asked him, "Do you know where Byleth is heading to?"

"Yeah! Edmund."

It felt as if my heart was to jump out of my throat. It was so simple and right under my nose the whole time. I nodded in gratitude. "... Thank you."

"It may seem stupid to ask but it worked, didn't it? Don't always over-complicate things."

* * *

While Derdriu was lively, Edmund was the complete opposite. All operations had ceased. The moonlight was the main source of light. How was I supposed to find Byleth in this deserted city?

There were still people strolling by. Raphael's words of having faith in others echoed in my mind. With a huff, I started inquiring for a navy blue hair lady around my shoulder height.

Minutes went by without much luck. I kept glancing at my phone and the social media posts. Unfortunately, it was only giving me more pressure.

"Excuse me?"

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to the soft-spoken voice and my shoulders relaxed at the familiar face.

"Flayn?"

Her smile shone brighter than the moonlight. "Ms Rhea! It's so nice to see you again! Lady luck must be shining on us. I had missed you terribly."

"Thank you Flayn, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"What brings you here, Ms Rhea? Are you on a hike?"

"I... I am looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with a drone? She's taller than you and her hair is blue. Dark blue."

"Ah, it's most unfortunate that I'm unable to assist you. I had been at the docks the entire day and didn't see anyone with those descriptions."

I pressed my lips together. Did Raphael get it wrong? It's possible that Byleth might have left too. It was rather late and all the shops were closed.

Flayn trailed behind me. "Where are you heading to? There aren't any taxis at this hour."

"The city is rather quiet."

"Yes! I like that very much. The mayor really cared about its citizens here, upholds the fair and responsible trade union and practice. Oh, I know! You can rest at my place!"

I stopped. "You live here?"

"Yes! It's a pleasant city. Come now, my place isn't far from here. We'll have the sweetest cookies and talks."

"Flayn, I really need to get going."

"Ah, is the person you're looking for your hiking companion? Did she got lost?"

"She... didn't. I lost her."

"Oh?"

"Her friend informed me that she's coming here today. I was hoping to catch up with her."

"Ah! As a surprise?"

"I supposed."

"I wish to help! I know the area at the back of my hands. What's your friend's name again? Ashley?"

... Had I been calling out Ashley's name?

She added, "I'm sorry, do I know her as well? Somehow her name sounded familiar."

I didn't want to tell her. But somewhere deep inside, I wanted to keep memories of Ashley alive. "Fish pinata."

She smiled ear to ear. "No way! The one from my erm, 12th birthday? That's like... 25 years ago?"

"Yes, the very one."

"How could I forget! Father tried his hardest to keep it away from me. As usual, claiming it's dangerous to hitting things blindfolded. Is Ashley with you too? I would love to see her!"

"Flayn. I-I... Ashley had passed on."

A gasp escaped her lips, followed by a quick apology. I couldn't blame her. Seteth had sheltered her the best he could, despite his good intentions.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm looking for her daughter, Byleth."

She nodded. "Could you describe her outfit?"

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. From memory, I knew she had dark blue hair and a face that resembled Ashley's. What did she wear? The pictures she uploaded on her Instagram didn't feature her too.

Was I really treating her as Ashley?

A blurry white tissue was handed to me. I pursed my lips and took it.

Suddenly, coins dropped on the floor.

Both of us got on our knees, picking them up. Flayn offered her apologies again. She had forgotten that she kept them together in her chest pocket.

Oh goodness, wasn't this coin the same kind that Byleth had?

"Flayn, where did you get these?"

"Oh, it's an amusing story actually. Someone almost paid for fish bait using those! She told me I could keep it as I found it fascinating. Huh, she did seemed to be around your shoulder height too. Although, her hair was dyed green, like yours!"

I grabbed her shoulders. "When did you last see her? Where did she go?"

"Oh, hours ago? I believed she said she was calling it a day and was heading to sleep. I didn't know where she went afterwards. I'm sorry, Ms Rhea."

I took a deep breath and stood up. Byleth might still be around.

Flayn pulled my sleeves. "Ms Rhea, I understand you're anxious to find her but we don't know where she could be. Please don't force yourself. At least wait till sunrise."

"I can't wait that long, Flayn. I have to find her."

"You're not in the condition to go on a search, Ms Rhea. I assure you she is safe here. There are lots of places to stay, especially on ships! It would take you ages to find her now. I'll help you find her too in the morning, okay?"

I mustered a nod. I hated that she was right. My eyesight was getting unfocused and I didn't have the energy to go through every door to check for Byleth.

She continued, "You helped me a lot previously, let me return the favour. Come with me, I know just the place to relax."

* * *

Flayn's legs dangled at the edge of the pier. She had taken off her shoes, claiming she enjoyed the wind blowing her feet. I remained standing, surveying the numerous ships for Byleth. If not for Flayn's urging, I would be checking each ship already. Succumbing to her puppy eyes, I sat down behind her with my legs to the side.

I didn't have anything to give her. While she may be away from home, she had sent postcards to Seteth and me frequently. I ran through my backpack and found something I didn't pack-a fish sandwich. Huh.

"Flayn, it's not much but please have these."

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she took them. "Ms Rhea, surely you remember how much I love fish! Thank you very much."

A tiny smile crept on my face. "You're still craving for it when you're surrounded by fishes daily?"

"Oh, I am absolutely craving for fishes, as I often am. Especially fish burgers, they are a rare sight here."

She nibbled them. Her innocence and gentleness coupled with the soothing sound of the waves slowly melting my anxiety away.

"Actually, your father accidentally ordered six sandwiches instead of two yesterday. That's one of the leftovers."

Giggles erupted from her. I was worried she choked at first.

"Could you promise to keep this between us, Ms Rhea?"

"That will depend on what it is."

"Ah, well. Father may have pressed the 'repeat' order button."

"... You meant that you had ordered 6 previously?"

"Yes. I was famishing! I couldn't help myself and ate the four in secret."

"Consecutively?"

"Of course not, it was for moments like these. Although, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where did the banana came from?"

I clenched my jaw. "I bought it at a Derdriu inn."

"Oh?"

"To get here."

"That's intriguing and I'm not complaining since I got to see you! It feels like a shame to eat it right away."

"Please, go ahead."

As Flayn merrily ate her sandwich, the ocean waves drew my attention. It differed from Derdriu's, for one, there were more ships. Cargoes to be exact.

I hadn't seen her for fifteen years. Tired of her father's strictness, she left with a farewell note to her father after proving she could afford to live by herself. I still remembered she kept reminding her father that she didn't leave for a man. Looking at her, she truly meant it. Unmarried at 36 years old and the sincere smile never seemed to leave her face.

A wise choice. I glanced at my perpetually empty left ring finger. Marriage only broke relationships apart.

Her gaze lingered onto the sandwich. She asked, "Does the urge to call my father as Uncle or perhaps Brother ever come to you, Ms Rhea?"

I stared at the crescent's reflection shrouded by the clouds. "Pray tell. Why would I call him that? We aren't family."

"Blood relations are not a requirement to be family. Moreover, I believe both of you are quite similar. Stern yet caring."

"As far as I know, I wasn't adopted nor does having similar personalities make people related."

She shook her head. "Father once chased off a paparazzi, telling them not to disturb his niece. He only tried that once though, afraid that it may spread an unnecessary rumour."

Seteth did that? Well, I wouldn't put it passed him to think it would be the easiest way to get rid of them. Either that or my fists if paparazzi caught me at bad timings. Did Flayn know the reason?

I asked, "Why?"

"While we have no blood relations, I'm not entirely sure. I believed father thought it was the easiest way to chase them away. Also, subconsciously, he may have felt that way too. It's not just father. Ms Rhea, you're a cool aunt to me. Perhaps a sister too. I'm afraid I don't know the difference between the two. Although unlike my father, I appreciate that you're not as smouldering as him."

Even Flayn considered me as her family? I was the only one who saw them as strangers. Acquaintances at best. It was hard to imagine as their family, especially when they were kind to everyone. It just so happened that I was picked up by Seteth for work.

"I, thank you Flayn. I hadn't had the time to think about it but..." I trailed off and changed the subject. "Why haven't you visit your father? He won't stop you from leaving once he saw you're doing fine."

"I know. However, I rather not confront him anytime soon. I'm never in the mood for quarrelling. It's a different matter if he came here on his accord. It didn't use to be like this. When mother was still around..."

"I'm sorry."

While Flayn saw me as a sister or an aunt, she didn't mention mother. Similar to myself, she knew her mother for less than a decade.

She shuffled and swung her legs. The sandwich wrapping paper pressed onto her chest.

She said, "'I'm crying because out there he's gone, but he's not gone inside of me.' is one of my favourite quotes."

"... That's a really good one."

"Indeed. Father may have been busy stuffing his face in between newspapers but I found a gem because of that. It's from my favourite newspaper comic section. Every time I think about my mother, I thought of it. And I think of it daily."

I heaved a silent sigh. Quotes like those reminded me of Ashley. She often quoted things in her speeches and researches.

Tonight was a clear realisation that everyone grieved differently. Flayn might be living in a city full of fishing to remember the precious times with her parents. Meanwhile, Seteth dared not to relive in it, at least not frequently. The opera cassette tape was rather dusty earlier.

Meanwhile, that inn owner seemed to get over his parents' death for the sake of his remaining family member.

What about Byleth?

How was she when she was adopted by the Rangelds? Did she warm up quickly? Did she miss her biological parents? Ashley was adopted as well, taken care by Seteth's friend, Indech. A wise and shy man who nurtured Ashley into a smarter and kinder lady. I had never met him but Ashley seemed to enjoy every moment with him. Was it the same for Byleth? Did a determined and friendly man like Alois Rangeld nurture Ashley's daughter well too?

_"Seiros... Leave our family alone."_

His warning echoed in my mind, sending me flinching. Why? Why was I so desperate to find Byleth? Was it guilt to keep her safe and alive that kept me going? I didn't even care about Byleth for the past 21 years. Why now?

"Ms Rhea, are you alright?"

Flayn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and released my grip on my bag strap. I stroke its hatched texture imprinted on my palm.

"I think, I'm just tired."

"That's understandable. It's almost midnight. I'm sorry to keep you awake."

I shook my head again. I couldn't have fallen asleep earlier with the anxious thoughts anyway. Flayn knew too.

Ah. Did I really deserve their kindness?

As we made our way to Flayn's fishing lounge, I sent a message to Seteth, "Maybe the both of you could go to the opera house sometimes. You and Flayn."

* * *

_Others called me cursed but Ashley insisted to call me by my name._

_"Erm, what's your name?"_

_Those were the first words from the girl who kept following me around. I was interrupted by bullies and that was how my nickname was formed. 'Ree.'_

_Anyone who bothered me was punched, even the orphanage caretakers. However, she stayed even after losing her front tooth._

_Nobody else dared to be near me. I was known as a cursed green hair creature forsaken by her own parents. I never knew my father. Meanwhile, my mother was hugging me one moment and the next moment, she had disappeared completely from my life. I thought she loved me as she so claimed every night before I fell asleep._

_Even the Goddess never heard my pleas to bring her back._

_One day, Ashley disappeared as well. The little 9 years old me thought she was foolish for believing she had people who loved her. Everyone ganged up on me. I was tired of beating them up. They never stopped the bullying._

_"That's why your mother left you, you are a monster!"_

_I decked them, bashing their face until my knuckles were fully dyed in their blood. It won't end unless I ended it once and for all._

_But that wasn't necessary. What I didn't expect was her breaking the curse. She returned with white, long flowers in her dirtied hands and tucked them behind my ears. They were missing, she said, like a beautiful plant missing its flowers._

_No one dared to disturb us afterwards._


	4. 23 SEPTEMBER

A mangrove swamp. A meeting point for polar opposites. Wet and dry land. Salt and fresh water. Change was the only constant. That was how Ashley described it.

Personally, I didn't stay long to form any opinions. At the mention of crocodiles living in the swamps, I dragged Ashley out of the mud. I wasn't sure if I could punch my way out of that one.

Once I entered the mangroves, I realised how strong my breakfast smelled. Flayn really loved eating fishes. I sprayed my lily scented mosquito repellent, masking the grilled fish scent. I flashed a smile at the repellent and stroked my hair clip. At least it wasn't a nightmare this time.

Flayn couldn't wait for me to wake up. Rest was also important, thus she didn't disturb my sleep. She remembered Byleth asking around for directions to a certain place. "I guaranteed she is heading to Kupala!"

That was funny. Out of all the times I couldn't sleep, I managed to sleep through her excitement. Occasionally throughout the night, I did wake up but I hurried back to sleep, wanting to continue the dream. Perhaps the hammock did the trick.

In daylight, Edmund was busier than Derdriu. I had to fight my way out of the crowd and outside of Edmund. It was only 6AM. I underestimated what Flayn meant by blooming business in there. Still, it was nothing compared to the old days of powering through reporters.

My steps echoed on the wooden pathway. Humidity was getting to me. I wiped the small beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I walked ahead.

I turned on my phone. There was no signal and incoming messages. Oh goodness, I forgot to check the weather too. It would be dangerous if it rained. It would be too slippery and muddy for her.

The last message I sent to Seteth was blue ticked. I wondered if he had replied.

In fact, why were people suddenly opening up to me? Even the stranger, Raphael. I didn't even share anything in return.

I couldn't fathom it. Although, if Byleth asked me for the truth, would I be able to?

Something whizzed in the air, a sound that didn't belong to the creatures in the wetland reserve.

Suddenly, someone shrilled out, "Hey! Catch it, please!"

The small flying object came into view. The filtered sunlight reflected on its metal surface. Its beeps got louder.

Wasn't that... Sothis!

It was plummeting! My legs moved on instinct and I snatched it, inches away from falling into the swamp. Its hot surface almost made my hand flinch. It was bigger than I remembered.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The owner weaved through the mangroves and snuggled her drone. "Thank Goddess you're not fed to the crocodiles!"

There stood the girl I had been searching for. Flayn was right, her shade of blue turned into green. The shade of green that I recognised anywhere-my hair's. Her eyes were still blue, just like Ashley's. Healthwise, there wasn't any injury in sight. Were there really crocodiles down there?

"Byleth?"

"Huh?"

Finally, she took a proper look at me. Shock flitted across our faces.

"Wh-Rhea?"

I was hoping she might be happy to see me. I blurted the answer I rehearsed in my head. "I'm here to fulfil my promise. To go on the trail with you."

"What happened to your urgent thing?"

"I settled the business back at home." I fidgeted. "I hope it's alright to join you still."

"I... see." She took a step back and spun around. "You didn't have to."

Goodness. Did Rangeld tell her who I was?

"Did... your father say something about me?"

"Oh, no. It's just..." She trailed off and hasten her speed. "You can follow me. I-I won't slow down for you."

If it were not for my hammering heart and the chirping of the birds, the walk was too quiet. She was right in front of me but I was already missing her voice.

What if Rangeld actually told her the truth? Was she trying to make me leave without confrontation?

Ashley would never wear that oversized yellow windbreaker nor would she wear her bag in front. She would wear her specially made khaki romper outfit that deterred insects and had mesh underarm gussets for ventilation. For goodness sake, it was even called 'bug me not' shirt. But one thing that separated her from the rest was her enthusiasm for the environment.

Meanwhile, Byleth wasn't showing anything but caution. She threw occasional glances over her shoulder. Her drone had been kept in her bag.

Was she waiting for me to explain? About her mother?

Why did I search for her in the first place when I wasn't willing to talk about Ashley to her own daughter? To pretend I was on an excursion with Ashley once more? To feel shallow joy?

"Um, how did you find me?"

My eyes unglued themselves from my hiking shoes. Byleth stopped beside a danger sign of crocodiles, anticipating my answer.

I pushed my hair out of my face and brushed against the lily. Clasping my hands together as if I was praying, I said, "Your friend, Raphael, told me you're heading to Edmund."

"Ah," she cocked her eyebrow and squirmed. "You see, if we met in Edmund then I would understand. But you're here, the only path towards Kupala."

"My... relative saw you. The one you gave your ancient coins to. She heard you asking around for directions to Kupala."

She blinked non stop. "No way! What a small world."

I gulped and waited for her to go on but that was it. Her expression seemed less clouded. She nodded to herself and continued walking.

It took a while to catch my breath. I quickened my pace and narrowed the gap between us.

Her green hair kept throwing me off guard. I never met anyone else with that shade of green. Even my mother's hair was darker. It felt as if I'm staring at the mirror. No, worse. It felt like someone stole my hair to make a wig and they wore it.

Seeing that I nothing else to say currently, I asked, "Why, why did you dye your hair, Byleth?"

She pointed up. I followed her line of sight and squinted at the birds on the trees. Ashy Tailorbirds sewing large leaves together with spider silk. I gritted my teeth. Was that a reference to her mother?

She kept walking. "There was a girl at Raph's inn yesterday. She was probably a few years younger than me. She kept looking outside. I thought she was looking at the rain but Raph told me she usually came by to play with birds. Thinking she could use a conversation, I went up to her. Uh, but somehow I triggered strings of her apologies."

Byleth kicked the fallen leaves on the ground and continued. "She blamed herself for causing misfortune to those around her. She said she caused the thunderstorm, could you believe that? What did she say again? She had a beast curse? The example she gave was having light blue hair. But hey, I had blue hair too, however, it didn't count. Having it dark blue doesn't make it obvious and is totally different from the stares she used to have. So I had this brilliant idea. I went to the nearest salon."

"No."

"Yeah, I wanted to dye the same colour as her but the salon didn't have it. I picked the next uncommon bright colour in a heartbeat." She twirled around and stroked her hair. "Yours!"

I nodded, uncertain if it was a compliment.

"It was hard not to get the rain downpour on my hair! And what did I get? Her leaving at the sight of me." She sighed. "Raph understood my pain though, he didn't have much luck talking with her either. At least he thinks it's cool."

As much as I'm glad to hear her talk a lot again, something didn't add up.

"I'm having a hard time believing that that's the only uncommon hair dye at a salon, especially at the Capital."

"Ah, well you see." She coughed. "I chose that to remember a cool friend I made."

I froze. A... cool friend?

She asked, "W-we're friends, right?"

And all this time I thought she didn't want to do anything with me.

"Thank you, Byleth. I'm happy to hear you see us as friends."

Her nervous smile didn't drop.

"... Do you? See us as friends?"

"Why, I couldn't hope for more."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had always seen you as a friend."

As my best friend to be exact. I felt a pang of guilt from that thought.

A smile flickered across her face. "Okay! You're too uptight, loosen up friend!"

She shifted her bag to her back and hopped forward. Her hair bounced about.

"I don't think I have as much energy as you youngsters nowadays."

"Is that so? Well, if I'm going too fast, let me know. Oh, why don't I give you a tour here!"

I kept to myself that I probably knew more about the place as she pointed at the red mangrove tree roots.

She said, "Those roots are amazing. It's hard living in here. One moment it's flooding, next it might be drought. Its roots kept not only themselves alive, but the whole environment! Well, for us, it can be our last resort emergency food. Yes, it's edible."

She added the last part quickly. I couldn't help but smile at her. She wasn't as knowledgeable as Ashley but it was nice to know that she had an interest in the environment too.

"I noticed you know a lot of flora and fauna."

"Yeah, it's like a rabbit hole. I can't stop reading about them. Also, Pa won't let me go unless I'm super prepared. And uh, the roots aren't just for emergency food. It's vital for those who live at the shoreline, acting as a natural buffer against storms surges. Please don't literally just look down on them."

I managed a nod, though I pursed my lips at the pun. She hopped again and a leaf fell off from the tree. It landed on the dried ground full of holes where red mangrove crabs came out from. She ushered me to come closer to look at them.

"Yellow leaves of black mangroves are special. They are essential for the general well-being of the tree. As the salt levels built up in the tree, it sends the excess to one leaf. Trees are smarter than they look!"

Suddenly, Byleth rummaged her bag. She offered her mosquito repellent. I rejected, though I was flattered. She was worried I wasn't wearing any and thought the lily scent was a normal perfume.

Although, that was something Ashley wouldn't have done. She didn't believe in mosquito repellents and makeups.

"While we're here, we gotta see the fish that prefers to be out of the water!"

"The mudskippers?"

"Yeah! They can stay on land because they hold water in their mouths which they extracted oxygen from with their gills! Ah, they don't breathe in air that's why they do that! Kinda like divers and their oxygen tank. Oh look, look!"

Byleth ran up to the creek. My eyes were fixated on her as she explained, "It takes mating seriously with its special dances. The documentary I watched said, and I quote, 'Males take courtship very seriously and aggressively flash their vivid dorsal fins to warn off any would-be challengers.' It describes a particular classmate of Raph's very well."

She was jovial again much to my relief. It was almost as if we were on a different bridge doing poohsticks again. This time without the sticks.

She whispered, "They were smaller than I remembered."

I couldn't blame her. Cameras tended to zoom in. Mudskippers were often mistaken as frogs or snakes, I experienced that firsthand. One feature that struck me about was their large eyes. They gave an all-round view.

In fact, being a mudskipper might be an easier life. Alas, I was not. Thus, unlike its slipperiness, I had to be careful about not letting things slip.

* * *

We spent the whole day at the swamp, occasional going to and fro Edmund for our meals. Hearing her explain about the wildlife passionately took me back.

I almost didn't want to reach Kupala. The lighted pathways from old lanterns reminded me of the miners around this area. At least there were more cottages this time.

I put on my jacket again, feeling the chilly winds. Byleth's warm enthusiasm was the main reason why I took it off in the first place, especially her joke. _'If I were to make a pitfall here, wouldn't the crabs fill it all up?'_

Speaking of Byleth, she suggested to staying in an underground hotel. Why would anyone want to live in a cave at this time and age? I urged her to pick a normal motel which had been her original plan.

We dined at the family restaurant beside it. Her mushroom pasta turned cold as she kept chatting about the mangroves, even with my reminders not to talk with her mouth full. Although, I had to admit. I didn't really mind. I wanted to hear her talk.

Once we were done with our meal, Byleth changed the battery for her drone. While I wasn't looking, she took a selfie of us and showed it to me. Despite the mosquito repellent, she had been bitten thrice. She kept scratching her nose and she resembled a reindeer.

She snapped more pictures, this time of the family restaurant and the view outside. "This has been so fun. Thanks for today Rhea!"

"It should be me thanking you." I peeped into the map she printed out. A big cross was drawn at the edge. No. "... Is your final destination the Eastern Church?"

She stood up. "Oh, yes! You knew about that place?"

Her excitement drew attention from the other patrons. There were many patrons here, understandable as there weren't many other dining options.

"Why? It's not a seven wonder or a popular stop."

She sat down again. In a dejected tone, she said, "Ah, sorry it's offending you somehow. I supposed it may be a boring spot."

I clenched my jaw. That was the orphanage we came from. The place I swore I would never return to. Was Byleth heading there because of Ashley?

"I heard it had been abandoned for over fifteen years."

"There's just something, something I want to see."

What was there to see? Still, it was dangerous to go alone, especially to a deserted area.

"I understand. Then, I standby my decision. I'm going with you."

"What? Really? So, you're really joining me for the rest of the trail?"

"I intend to keep my promise."

Plus you needed someone to look after you.

She fidgeted. "Er, do you want to go with me?"

Was that not what I said?

"Yes, Byleth."

"Okay, okay. Erm, no other urgent business?"

"No, Byleth. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing! Just making sure. I... I don't like people bailing out that's all."

It was ironic that she wanted me to stay. If she knew the truth...

Suddenly, I picked up what the radio host was saying, "Today we have the Faerghus Knights featuring Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain with us!"

Oh. A group name. That might make her believe in me.

"We're..." I cleared my throat. "Why don't you give us a name? A group name."

"Group name?"

"Yeah, you could think about it over the night."

"Interesting, interesting. A group name... Oh, you too!"

"Me?"

"You should come up with something too! Then we can decide together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to this mangrove video for reference! https://youtu.be/cwTZhyA57mA


	5. 24 SEPTEMBER

It was a long, dreamless night. All the walking had taken its toll on me. I powered through the fatigue and got ready for the day.

Pulling the curtains, the sight of lush hills greeted me. A beautiful reminder that I wasn't at Garreg Mach.

I checked the upper bunk and then the clock. 6:25AM. Not a morning person. Her drool was everywhere and ah, she clutched onto the map too.

From memory, we were to depart Kupala at 5PM and enter the rainforest. Apparently, she had planned to tour the town before moving on.

Among the cities we had been, Kupala had the most drastic change. This place used to be an arsenal. Armours and weapons were manufactured and mostly delivered to Fodlan's throat. Thankfully, the war between the Almyrans and Gonerils didn't last forever. The number of close calls we had was no joke.

Byleth's drone was on the table, its batteries were fully charged. It stood on all fours as if ready to pounce on me like a watchdog. A Mavic Air brand, Byleth said, not that it meant anything to me. But naming it Sothis... I never got to ask why she named her drone that.

In the meantime, I supposed I would get breakfast.

I rubbed the bandaged blisters on my feet, annoyed at the pains of wearing new shoes. Flecks of dirt came off from the soles and dirtied the mat.

My hands lingered on the doorknob, considering leaving a note for her. However, it was just a short trip downstairs. With that, I locked the door and headed down to the lobby.

* * *

Along the stairs, I searched for my wallet but my attention was on the item beside it. Oh goodness, I had forgotten about Seteth.

I stopped beside a vase and made sure I wasn't obstructing anyone's way. I switched on my phone, seeing a notification from him from yesterday morning. It read, "I SHALL THINK ABOUT IT. THANKS. HOW'S YOUR SEARCH GOING?"

I typed, "Thanks Seteth, I managed to find her and F"

Hovering over the keyboard, I stared at the auto suggestion of Flayn's name. To open a can of worms or to keep quiet? Well... I did owe him a favour.

I sent the text, "Thanks Seteth, I managed to find her and a fellow kind fish lover from Edmund who tried offering me one of her forget-me-nots pattern PJs last night."

His online status came on. Cue the spam in 3- oh it already began. With a sigh, I turned off my phone and made my way to the counter.

* * *

Well, that was a waste of time. Breakfast could only be eaten from the family restaurant. I climbed up the stairs and turned on my phone. 40 messages and 10 missed calls. I supposed he had calmed down by now. I drafted the message, "She's doing well."

I stopped in front of the door. Hesitation wouldn't have gotten me here. It was certainly not doing any favours for him too.

I finished and sent the text, "She's doing well. She's ready to see you, are you? Clear your mind, Seteth."

Before he could reply, I turned off my phone and entered the room.

* * *

Byleth gave me a silent treatment until I told her I went down to get breakfast. Her forced smile thinned as she processed my words. Eventually, she voiced her hunger.

Still, she wasn't talking over breakfast.

Earlier, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor when I came in the motel room, seemingly drafting her emails on her laptop with photographs attached. Was she chatting with Rangeld? Did he tell her?

I traced the petals of my hairpin and asked, "What's the matter, Byleth?"

"Nothing."

"Byleth?"

She didn't respond. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of bread.

The ladies on stage finished busking. Byleth looked at the stage too as the MC announced, "Give it up for the Lacigam, Annette and Mercedes!"

Laughter from the crowd ensued when the taller lady offered to share some ghost stories but her partner dragged her out of the stage.

Once they left the restaurant, Byleth swallowed audibly and said, "It's just that... I dreamt of cool group names and wanted to tell you but you, er, you weren't there."

Ah. I sighed of relief. Byleth did mention she hated people bailing on her.

"I'm sorry, I thought it won't take more than a minute." I offered a small smile. "Well, I'm here now, what are the group names you want to share?"

"... I forgot them."

Was that intentional or genuine? She had been eating slower than last night. Her hair was untied, strands sometimes getting into her mouth.

Slowly, I placed one of my potato skins on her plate. No reaction.

"Byleth?"

"Ah? Sorry, I just... It's harder than I thought it will be."

... About? So she already knew?

"Byleth, I'm sorry-"

"What? Oh, don't be. It's just that Kupala is, uh was, where my dad and I used to hang out the most. And this," she lifted up one of the potato skins, "was what we usually ate here."

"Oh," I squinted at the menu above the counter and hid my hands under the table, "We could order something else if you like."

"No, I just need more time. This whole trip is..."

She mumbled and I couldn't get her to repeat it.

"Take your time, Byleth. The Eastern Church won't be going anywhere."

She mustered a solemn nod. Each of her bites was savoured. Her eyes turned misty.

I couldn't bear to see it so I turned to the big promotion sign at the counter. 'POTATO SKINS 1 FOR 1!' was written in a dark purple marker.

As we ate, she took out her phone and took a picture of her meal and my empty plate.

"You seem to like taking pictures."

"Aha, I want to keep memories. No matter how simple it seems."

Photographs of myself were usually as the MMA champion and ex-champion on newspapers. Ashley's photographs were taken because of her environmental achievements. Even the photographs of us were special. It was never a mundane occasion.

I nodded though. While I didn't understand, I understood it was important to her.

* * *

We checked out of the motel. Stepping out, I covered my eyes from the harsh sunlight.

The pathways weren't sheltered and I opened my umbrella. Its colourful polka dots made the view more vibrant. Byleth complimented the umbrella and I nodded. It was a birthday gift from Flayn long ago.

Byleth released her drone into the sky, drawing the attention of nearby imps. She handled them with ease, something that I couldn't do.

I distanced myself, careful not to bump into anyone. Ever since I lost Ashley to childbirth, I never saw children the same way. It seemed they never stopped to torment me, despite the fact I was no longer surrounded by them. Except for time as a high striker operator where the machine had to be fixed every few hours because of my intolerance. Every look and every wail got on my nerves. Moreover, if it weren't for them, Ashley, Ashley wouldn't have...

Perhaps I stared too much. Byleth nudged me with her controller, pointing to one of the sticks. She asked, "Want to try too?"

The imps were gone and I re-gripped my umbrella properly. I said, "No thank you."

I didn't want to touch something that those imps just touched.

Byleth shrugged and kept her drone. She raced to the vast marketplace ahead. "Last one there will buy dinner!"

... Strange. Why didn't I ever addressed her as an imp too? Was it because she was no longer a child? No, she would always be Ashley's child. Then, why?

Why couldn't I hate her?

* * *

Rows of stalls were bustling and swarming with people. The striped colour scheme reminded me of my carnival days. Better that than to reminisce of the remnants of wartime. I closed my umbrella as my eyes raked the area for Byleth, eventually spotting her at a booth with hats.

Those insufferable imps were making it difficult to reach her. Byleth glanced from the hats, to me and to the hats again. I asked, "What's the matter?"

"Ah, just thinking that you would look great in a sunhat."

I didn't like hats, they were difficult to wear with my hair clip on. "Why, thank you."

She tipped her imaginary hat off and whisked to another stall diagonally. Carefully, I followed her to what seemed like a bookstore. The banner wrote, "Local Talents." She put on her hoodie and buried her face in a random book. I read the title, "The Best Usage of Emojis. Written By Hilda Goneril & Illustrated by Ignatz Victor." What on earth did that mean?

I flipped to the back of another copy. A review by Ferdinand Von Aegir mentioned, "An exquisite guide to mastering the art of Emojis in the 21st century."

Again, what did that meant?

Suddenly, an imp screeched at his dropped ice cream. I jolted, almost dropping the book. I clicked my tongue as I returned it. Byleth disappeared again. I gave the imp a stink eye as I went towards the yellow hoodie emerging at the far end. Why was she being all over the place?

"Byleth, I thought you wanted to take your time."

"Oh, I'm taking my time alright. There's so much to see."

Accessories adorned the stall and the shopkeeper. Her eyes were shinier than her gems.

I blinked, wondering if I had seen her before.

"Have we met before?"

"Anna, that's the fabulous name of the dream salesgirl you met in your," she winked, "dreams."

I leaned back. "Right."

I turned to my right, wondering which accessory she was looking at but she was already at the next stall.

"Oh, don't go off yet."

She flashed a flower pin in front of me. I hated to admit it but it did catch my eye. She dangled it and an impish grin stretched across her face. Snowdrop. A symbol of modesty, hope, purity and rebirth as Ashley would have said it. A perfect flower for Byleth.

She continued, "I think it's a perfect gift for your daughter."

My eye twitched. Daughter?

I shook my head and walked away. "You're mistaken, she's not my daughter."

"Tough! A special discount of 10% for a generous aunt?"

An aunt? That never came across my mind before and it didn't sound so bad.

I continued walking and gave myself a mental reminder to purchase the pin later.

This time, she was at a kitchenware stall.

She inspected the knife. "My dad's nickname was the Blade Breaker."

My breath hitched. I heard that nickname from Ashley more times than I wanted to hear. The man who broke thousands of blades while he could only craft a few. My fingers dug deep into my palms.

Shovels. Shovels were the item that brought them together. Digging up the soil on an isolated place, conversation blossomed between them. At the same time, withering our own relationship.

"He crafted me a dagger and a sheath that matched my natural hair colour."

I snapped out of my thoughts, shifting my focus from the shovel to her. She was still observing the knife. Sunlight glinted off it.

I asked, "Did you bring it along?"

She shook her head, her eyes never left the blade.

Why did he craft a dagger instead of a simple accessory for his daughter?

As if she read my mind, she said, "He tried making accessories but he only gave one away. A brooch for my mother."

I looked away, heaving a silent breath. He probably only had eyes for Ashley, not bothering about his own daughter.

I was ready to move on to another stall, but Byleth was rooted.

"Do you want to buy it?"

"A-ah, no. I already have one. I just..."

I waited and leaned forward. It was getting harder to hear her.

She mumbled, "I wished I could have taken pics of him, making these... or just... in general..."

Why? As usual, I didn't understand the intentions behind her pictures. They didn't appear specia-oh.

Was that why she took simple photographs? Because she didn't have the chance to do it with her own family?

I tapped her shoulder, her gaze lingered onto the dagger before she met mine.

"Byleth."

"Yeah?"

"I think you would look good in a sunhat too."

* * *

We set off at sunset.

At Byleth's request, I had packed potato skins for our dinner while she settled tomorrow's meals. The prudent shopkeeper kept her word with the discount and I tucked it in my bag. I hoped Byleth would like it, or at least use it while eating.

The crunching of leaves underneath filled the rainforest.

I peered into the map. The route to the Eastern Church was simple. First, we embarked from Kupala and into the rainforest. Tonight, we would rest at the holiday cabin nestled in the rainforest. One that the Rangeld owned. Afterwards, a cable car ride to the entrance of the cave and at the end of the tunnel would lead us to our destination.

Strands of her hair were tangled from wearing the various hats earlier. She took a selfie with me. A smile that I dared say it was more beautiful than the hats. But it vanished.

Again with the silent treatment.

Twigs snapped. Byleth said, "I'm going to run for a bit."

Huh?

Her drone was released to the skies and she meant it. She ran straight, off the trail.

I called out her name in confusion but it fell into deaf ears. Running after her, I pushed branches away from my face. It was getting harder to see her yellow jacket.

But I wasn't the only one chasing her. Her drone trailed her from above until it hit a branch.

I stopped below it. It hovered at the same spot. Would it be staying in the air until its batteries died?

I spoke too soon as it began chanting, "Returning home."

However, it kept knocking onto the trees and its chants turned distressful.

Byleth ran towards my direction. She cried out, "Sothis!"

Without thinking, I said, "It's up there."

With trembling fingers, she made it land on the ground as safely as she could. Once in her grasps, she hugged it tightly. The leaves stuck onto the drone eventually dropped off.

I cleared my throat. "Byleth, what was that about?"

She jolted as if she forgot I was there. "Ah, um. Hey I think this spot is a great spot for a break!"

What?

"Are you already hungry?"

"Oh, no no. Just a break to relax for a bit." She squatted and motioned me to squat beside her. "Do you ever wonder how Fodlan would look if we have four seasons? Autumn would be beautiful."

I remained standing. Folding my arms, I said, "Being surrounded by orange instead of brown scenery?"

"Aw Rhea, it will be orange and brown!"

Flayn and Seteth used to decorate the studio in orange and black. Halloween was something they believed in despite it not being a tradition in Fodlan. I supposed colours associated with a fun event wouldn't be so bad.

"I think I got the appeal."

"Right. But, uh, I guess we can't complain, living on the equator means lesser earthquakes."

I shook my head. "No, Byleth, the equator doesn't affect that. Most earthquakes occur along the edge of the oceanic and continental plates."

"Huh. Well, I think that's nice we don't live near those plates then!"

Her topics went off tangent and while I tried to stay patient, the setting sun was a concern. I didn't want us to wander around an isolated forest in the darkness.

"Byleth," I interrupted her, "Can we at least rest at your cabin?"

Byleth fiddled with her drone. "Uh, I think it's a great spot to take a picture here."

She tried releasing it to the skies but it beeped loudly. She continued, "Ah, low battery..."

I didn't want to say it but we couldn't waste any more time.

"What's wrong, Byleth? Why are you delaying?"

"Ah... you knew."

Who wouldn't?

She sat on the ground, stroking her drone. "I, I had always wanted to go on this trail for a long time. But those plans kept postponing and I ended up going elsewhere. Now that I'm going away for Goddess knows how long, I, uh, this is kinda my last chance. But I'm afraid. Seeing everything without him felt so wrong. I just want... to run away again. I'm not strong enough."

I squatted and locked eyes with her at eye level.

"Why did you want to go on this trail when you know it might hurt you a lot?"

"Because..."

"You don't have to tell me. Just remind yourself why."

I had a hunch she was trying to cope with losing her parents. So was the Eastern Church related to Ashley after all? And those stains on her pillow might not just be her drools.

Facing the past to move on wasn't easy, I knew that. However, staying in the middle of nowhere was worse.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"I'm not saying it twice."

"I'm... confused."

"When you're stuck, it's... alright to seek help. Be it asking verbally or just reaching out your hand. Or in this case, a piggyback. So, what shall it be?"

I turned around and she got on my back.

Her voice was louder as she spoke near to my ears. "You're much stronger than you look Rhea. Thank you. I'll give you the piggyback next time."

"I don't think risking your back for it would be worth it."

She chuckled and my chest felt lighter. At least she was calmer now.

"Do you give lots of piggybacks before?"

"No, this was my first time offering."

Although, this wasn't my first piggyback. My mother used to...

"Sothis... You named your drone that, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Mind telling me why?"

"It's a bit embarrassing."

"More than being piggybacked?"

"Hah, this isn't at all!" She re-adjusted her neck. "If you really want to know... I'll tell you later when we reach the cabin. Just go straight ahead."

"So you won't be running off?"

"Partially that."

At the corner of my eye, locks of her hair combined with mine was a weird combination to see.

"Yesterday you mentioned that you dyed your hair to show someone they're not cursed. Not afraid of getting cursed?"

"Eh, I wasn't thinking of that at all. I'm not like my Pa. I'm not cursed, in fact, I think I'm blessed to meet you!"

Oh goodness. Blessed?

"Rhea?" She called out, "What happened? You stopped suddenly."

"Oh no, I... I'm touched. That's all."

If she knew... Then...

"Ahhhh well that was pretty cheesy. Sorry! I thought you could take it since you wear, uh, your interesting jacket."

"... Coming from someone who wears a bright yellow windbreaker?"

"It's special! I got it from joining a marathon. It was called 'Fear the deer' as if we were running from deer."

"Well, mine is just a work attire."

"**Cichol** Yoga, self-**C**are **I**s **C**omplex **H**owever any**O**ne (can) **L**earn **Y**oga. I don't think that's how acronym works."

I chuckled. Seteth couldn't let go of his nickname. "I think the owner knows. That's his charm."

"Hmm."

"I noticed you like running. Back when we met again, you were running too."

"You see... Ah, just believe me when I say it's important to me."

"Okay."

The sound of crunching leaves filled the forest again. Occasionally, the wind picked up and blew the leaves away. All these leaves... it reminded of the time Ashley was engrossed with a pamphlet as I made sure she didn't bump into anything while walking.

_'Foliaceous!'_

_'What?'_

_'The paper said it means leaf-like! Isn't that cool?'_

It was the first complex word we both learnt on our own together.

"Foliaceous."

"What's that?"

"My suggestion for our group name. It's related to leaves, seeing how we're surrounded by them."

Literally and figuratively.

Yet, why hadn't I left yet?

"Rhea, that's," She paused. "An amazing name! I like it! Let me down. Let me down."

I crouched over and she hopped off. However, her stomach growled louder than her steps. Since it was getting darker, she took out magnetic flashlight clip ons and we wore it.

I asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, sorry. We're almost at the Cabin, trust me."

I shook my head and gave her her pack of potato skins, along with the gift.

"Complimentary from me to keep your hair off your mouth."

We stopped again as she tried to open gently but she ended up tearing it.

"Oh wow."

She clipped it on with a wide smile.

"Looks nice on you."

"Thank you! I can't believe this, I didn't buy anything for you yet!" She rummaged her bag. "Umm, I know why don't you play with my drone?'

"Erm, wasn't it on low battery?"

Swiftly, she changed the battery packs and handed the controller to me.

Seconds later, she took the controller away. "Here, it's the on button!"

With that, the controller was in my hands. To think she was serious about reciprocating the favour. Actually, this was more nerve whacking than receiving a hair pin as a present.

I pressed and held the button, pushed the joysticks inwards and finally pushed the left joystick up as per her instructions. It lighted up and went up.

It felt as magical as opening the door to the attic for the first time. However, instead of the stairs dropping, the drone was plummeting again.

"Rhea, let go of the right joystick! Ahh, Sothis!"

Her advice was too late, it hit me on my shoulders and Byleth pressed a button. It halted.

"A-ah." She was catching her breath. "N-next time you could press the pause button."

"I-I think I had enough experience for a lifetime."

"Rhea please, you haven't even taken a picture yet. One more time?"

"Really, Byleth."

"Don't make start bombarding you with puns..."

"It can't be that bad."

"How do you hold a space party? Your planet."

Silence set in. That was horrendous. What was Rangeld teaching her?

With a sigh and lots of caution, I repeated the steps. Byleth recommended a spot and I pressed the camera button. Technology had really advanced.

Oh, the stars appeared. I raised her drone towards them. It felt like it could keep on going forever. However, Byleth told me it couldn't and almost drop her potato skins in shock.

She said, "You remember I named my drone, Sothis?"

"Yes, but we haven't reached the cabin yet."

"Well, I don't mind telling you now. Dad and I used to camp outside so the stars had accompanied us on most nights. He didn't know much about the stars but he knew one-Sothis. The brightest star in the night sky. It's commonly known as Sirius but..." She smiled. "It's something that mother had taught him and he's passing the knowledge to me. It kind of feels like she's watching over us, you know?"

Ah. And the reason Ashley knew was because... I told her that.

Byleth added, "I never knew much about my mother other than her greenery achievement. One night after drinking, dad slipped that someone named Seiros killed her by refusing to see her. Can't even spare a second. Mother waited until she couldn't hold it anymore and reached the hospital too late. Well, imagine a six years old hearing the reason your mother died was because of someone. I stopped asking about mother after that."

"I'm... sorry."

Eisner told her that?

"Ah, don't be. I'm not fishing for sympathy here. I just... I feel like I should have known more about her."

Was she living in her mother's shadow? We were far from Ashley's grave but she showed more sadness here, now resembling a bereaved daughter.

"Do you know your father's first drink?"

"No?"

"The pets he owned?"

"No... I don't think he owned any."

"What about his favourite cup of tea?"

"... I don't know."

"Does not knowing any of these make you love him any less?"

"... No."

"Why should that be any different with your mother?"

"I, it's different. It's strange not knowing anything about her when she had sacrificed her life for me. That's... a big thing."

I didn't know much about my parents but I never thought of it that way before. Resentment was mainly what I felt.

Still, a mother that gave her life for her newborn, that shouldn't be the only memory she had of her.

"Your mother, she reminds me of my late friend."

"Oh?"

"I grew up with her. She was my best friend, practically my sister. We explored Fodlan together after escaping our home that felt like a prison. We supported each other up, even though we picked entirely different careers. Hers was book smart while mine was body smart. I thought we were inseparable... Nevertheless, she would be the kind of mother that would be proud of you and absolutely love you."

That brought me back to Ashley shoving tiny bean sprouts onto my face. Her first seedlings, her precious babies as she called them. She was so proud of them, looking forward to them growing no matter what stage they were in. I had no doubts that Ashley wouldn't do the same for her own human child.

"Somehow, when it comes from you I can believe in it."

And we spent the whole night at the cabin, vaguely chatting about her even if she didn't know it was her mother.

* * *

_"There is something I have not yet told you, dear child... I swear to illuminate you once this trail has concluded. And at the same time... I will offer my apologies to you."_

_Byleth's sweet smile vanished. Her voice was so cold._

_"Why can't you tell me now? You mother killer."_


	6. 25 SEPTEMBER

As if the nightmare wasn't bad enough, waking up was too. Byleth was nowhere in the house. Lights worked so the generator was still working. Where could she be?

I opened the door to her sitting at the bottom of the steps under a drizzle. Her hoodie was on and her head was down.

She wasn't moving.

I rushed over to her. "Byleth?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes snapped open and she dropped something she was hugging onto her lap. She was completely soaked! Was she asleep out here?

"Byleth? Get up, it's raining here!"

"Oh," Groggy, she sniffed. "I... just wanted to step out for a bit, guessed I had dozed off."

Her hands were cold and she fumbled on getting the dropped item before standing. A DVD?

I rushed her in and threw a towel and her bag to her. "Change quickly. You'll catch a cold."

She didn't seem to register what I just said. I snatched the towel and pull her hood off, drying her unkempt hair.

And then I saw it. Her eyes were red.

I blurted. "D-did your father call you?"

She shook her head.

Ah right, there were no signals here.

She was still clutching onto the DVD and I tried getting it off her. She won't budge.

"Okay, I won't take it but you got to change into something else."

She stared at the DVD. Her voice cracked into a hoarse whisper, "Why am I still here?"

"Byleth?"

"Why?"

"W-we can get ready soon. The Eastern Ch-"

She squatted and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "No, I'm sorry. I just..."

I kneeled down. Was she ever this small? My hands hovered over her. She trembled so much, I couldn't bear seeing her this way. I hugged her, feeling her snots on my shoulder.

"Let it out."

* * *

Raindrops splattered against the open window. Byleth had refused to sleep nor sit on the chairs. She sat near to the unlit fireplace, leaning against the armchair. The DVD was kept close to her heart.

If it was personal space she needed, I complied. I kept an eye on her as I spread the tuna onto the bread. Apparently this would be our meals for the day.

Her stomach growls overtook the sound of rain. I headed over to her and handed her the sandwich.

Ah, her eyes got teary again.

"I'm," Byleth stammered and took the sandwich. "I-I'm sorry. Thank you."

Warmth returned to the cosy cabin. She smiled upon taking a bite of it and pushing it down with water. She spoke, her voice tender, "It tastes exactly the same."

"As the potato skins?"

"Oh," she faced the television, "no, I meant the last time I've been here."

An analogue TV. One that Seteth found it difficult to part with, just like his CRT TV. More specifically, she was staring at the DVD player below it.

Byleth showed me the DVD. A familiar cover of princess diaries. I had not watched it before. I didn't have the time nor the expenses for it.

She said, "This was the DVD that brought us together. When I was around 5, Pa found my dad and me camping outside his cabin. He invited us over and treated us as if we were his best friends despite our first meeting. We spent the night watching this and it became a yearly tradition."

"Did you bring it along with you?"

"Oh, no. Pa kept it in the safe. All 4 of them."

Four? She pointed to the TV stand. There were 3 other DVDs inside... did the yearly tradition only last for four years?

She mumbled, "It was too quiet."

"Pardon me?"

"It was too quiet. That was why I went out." She sucked in her breath. "It was never that quiet whenever I was here. Pa would bring this air purifier that claimed to chase ghosts and bad spirits away. I don't believe that I needed it. I was so wrong."

I glanced to the window and then the door. That explained why she was outside.

Raphael did mention he was surprised not to see Rangeld accompanying her this time. Did they have a fallout? But the call they had last time suggested otherwise.

4AM might not be the best time to watch a movie. Nevertheless, I didn't see anything else we could do to pass time. I picked up one of the DVDs, Highschool Musical. "Shall we?"

"... You don't mind?"

"I don't."

"Huh," She scratched her chin. "I didn't peg you for the type to like that."

I blinked. "Is it a bad movie?"

"Oh, it's your first time? Let's put our head in the game."

I had no idea what she just said but at least she was smiling again.

One movie turned to two and eventually dragged into four. A movie marathon she called it. My back was sore but I had to admit I had fun. It felt like the times Ashley and I were catching the night episodes of Little House on the Prairie. The concept of being able to pause the TV was foreign to me but it was welcomed. Ashley would have loved it as well.

A pillowfort was made. Byleth snoozed in between the movie, 13 going on 30. I paused the movie and found myself falling asleep beside her too. When we woke up, we ate our brunch and finished the movies. I could see why she loved Princess Diaries, the sequel was enjoyable as well.

"A country of majestic mountains and sunbaked beaches, filled with friendly, peppy people. Come see us. Genovia awaits you." Byleth tilted her head as she happily recited the TV. "Kinda sounds like Fodlan, don't you think? Anyway, was it the first time you watched a movie?"

"No, it was Titanic."

A movie with Seteth and Flayn. We watched in it broad daylight. Seteth feared that watching at night would be too late for Flayn. Past her bedtime he said. I wasn't used to sitting for too long and it didn't help that it was one of the longest movies ever made.

"Hmm, a classic. By the way, Rhea." Byleth fiddled with her hair pin and faced me, "I had been thinking about it and we do have 4 seasons."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Chilli sauce, tomato sauce, sweet and sour sauce and barbeque sauce. Our 4 main seasonings!"

Perhaps it was because of the movies earlier that anything remotely funny got me chuckling. My laughter seemed to be contagious as Byleth burst into laughter herself.

"That was terrible."

"You say that but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

The cabin echoed our giggles and I could see why she loved this place so much. I was only here for a day and I doubted I would forget the warmth I felt. Meanwhile, Byleth had been here for years.

"Who taught you those puns?"

"Pa would say, 'Humour can't be taught!' but I digress and say I learnt it from him."

"I think you meant disagree."

"Eh, but I digress."

I blinked. Was that a set up for her pun or perhaps a smooth recovery? She gave me a wry smile and sat on the carpet. "You know, this carpet is special. Denise had a splinter once and Ma rolled her up with this carpet because she couldn't stay still."

Ah, okay? Was it a pun on digressing by mentioning a random topic? Well, I didn't want to interrupt and hoped my nod sufficed. I understand what sleep deprivation could do to us the most after all.

She continued, "Pa and dad would hang out here, watching those movies before the family trip. You see Pa wanted to make sure there weren't any scary parts and needed dad to accompany him despite his warning that the movies were all PG.

"I got a rabbit here once. I named it Hopsalot. Well, it entered the cabin once and hopped away afterwards. I chased after it, making sure it didn't fall into the pitfalls I made. Pa told me to stay and he tried catching it for me but he only returned with twigs, mud and leaves stuck onto his face. It took him some hours to get out of the pitfalls. He really checked everywhere... not mention it was dark and he was afraid of ghosts!

"You know Pa rushed to my graduation? He was on this big excursion which he bailed out because he heard Ma couldn't make it last minute. I didn't like that... he didn't have to. He worries a lot, even before dad passed on. We used to camp outside and Pa said it was kind of dangerous to live in the wilds. So he invited us to his house. It was my first home that wasn't a tent... sorry I rambled on too much."

I shook my head. "It's clear that this place holds a special place in your heart."

Was Eisner's situation that bad? Didn't Byleth mention that he was a drinker too? How were they faring in the wild? The food and necessities? Ashley would never let her family sleep outside without a roof nor proper meals. Byleth wouldn't have to worry about not knowing much about her mother if she was still alive. I...

I ruined her life. How could she ever forgive me?

"Rhea?"

I released my grip on her shoulder. When did I even held her shoulder?

"I'm sorry."

"Well, thanks for listening."

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the forest canopy. I was grateful that it stopped raining. Slippery grounds were harder to tread.

Byleth occasionally turned around to look at the rustic cabin. I would miss that place as well.

"Hey Rhea, I was thinking. Maybe I could send you postcards?"

"Oh?"

"I'm bound to collect lots of them, I need recipients for it. At the very least, you could decorate the yoga studio with it."

I doubted she would want to chat with me after the trail. "How about I sent you an email time to time?"

"Email? Oh because I'll be moving about... yeah I don't mind! That's a better alternative than mails."

"I could try to send you mails too."

What was I doing? Making promises that I couldn't keep?

"Oh no. It's just... I'm still not used to receiving mails."

"I don't blame you. With technology, it's easier to email than mail these days."

"Ah, that's not why. Days after my dad passed on, Pa and I had received bills under his name. It was... a very difficult moment. Sorry, it sounds ridiculous."

"Don't be sorry, please. You can't control it."

She nodded and walked on. The gap between us was getting bigger. Or was it me who began walking slower?

Cable cars were in sight. Byleth had gone on ahead and disposed of the trash in the rubbish bin. She chatted with the forest ranger. There was a name tag on her. It read Leonie.

Leonie welcomed, "Oh another visitor! Welcome to Cobweb Cable Cars, CCC!"

"Oh, Leonie!" Byleth explained. "This is the other member of Foliaceous that I was talking about earlier, hehe."

She waved the tickets in her hands and pulled me by the hand. Her joy was palpable, unlike myself who felt dread hanging like a thin thread.

* * *

On the gondola, Byleth kept pointing out the different types of birds she spotted. I couldn't focus.

We would be reaching our destination by today. Would it end without me telling her the truth?

"I love being at high places. It lets me see from Sothis's point of view. Kinda makes me really happy and it's kinda funny because the opposite is also true. Eh, Rhea, are you alright?"

"... The high pressure was getting to me."

She gasped. "Oh, not a fan of heights? You could've told me. Hm, why don't you close your eyes then! We can just chat among ourselves."

I complied and Byleth held onto my hand. She filled the silence with all sorts of random topics that she encountered in her past trails. I hummed 'hmm's and 'ahh's, hoping those would be sufficient to keep it going. My perceived acrophobia seemed to cover it well.

Keeping mum seemed like the best option... Goodness, an unintentional pun at a time like this. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of freshly sprayed sunflower. Raphael came to mind, along with my hypothetical question. His situation and forgiveness were unexpected but it gave me great insights.

Perhaps, just maybe, Byleth shared the same views as him.

I exhaled and spoke, "Say Byleth."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder if your father, your biological father, was telling the truth about your mother's death?"

She was silent and I was tempted to open my eyes.

I broke the silence, "You don't have to-"

To my surprise, she interrupted, "It would be a lie if I say I never thought about mum being alive."

Her long pause resumed. My gulp was audible. I prompted her, "Byleth?"

Her grip on my hand tightened. "I don't know. But I don't think I would ever forgive them."

* * *

It felt like the longest 15-minute ride. I didn't dare to open my eyes until we reached the entrance of the cave.

The purple haired forest ranger hid her badge. She pointed to her bangs. "Cute matching hair clips."

I blinked. I failed to realise that Byleth was wearing them. Goodness, she wore them even outside of meals.

The sound of screeching bats drew our attention. Byleth released her drone in the air, capturing millions of bats streaming out of the cave. I didn't like bats due to the high possibility of getting rabies in the past.

After the forest ranger briefed us on the straight path, we were set to venture the spacious cave ourselves. Seeing that we didn't have gloves, she gave us disposable ones at no charge. Just a simple promise to remain vigilant. Dusk was setting and our main source of light was the built-in lamps along the planked pathway. The stink of guano was the least of my worries. It was harder to breathe for another reason.

"Oh Rhea, be careful!"

I froze and faced my companion. Her voice echoed and I was surprised with the volume of my own voice. "What is it?"

"You almost touched the boulder! It's full of bats poo!"

She took my hand in hers and locked eyes with me. "Sorry I should have asked this earlier, do you need a break? The cable car ride was pretty high up."

"I, I'm alright."

"You don't look like it. What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering." I broke eye contact and released her hands. "Where are you going afterwards? You said you wanted to explore the whole world, wasn't it?"

"Ah yes!" She skipped beside me. "The first destination is just nearby, Almyra. I haven't told you this but during the first year I was flying Sothis, a tourist hit her down with his arrow! He told me to find him in Almyra for his apology."

"Oh? Did he gave you his contact?"

"Agh, no. Not even his name. He was kind of distinguishable though, had this braid... Eh, I'm not really going there to beat him up or anything. Just thought it would be nice to travel nearby to test the waters first."

As we descended the steep stairs, I asked, "Byleth. If you were to know who really caused your mother's death indirectly..."

"Rhea," she tugged the sleeves of my jacket. "This is the second time you're asking about it... do you by any chance knew who was involved?"

Her flashlight was on me as if I was being interrogated. I stroked my flower hair pin. Its petals turned greasy from my sweat. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "I would rather know than to be kept in the dark."

This was it, my chance to spill everything to her.

"I... would like to help you find out who that person is. Seiros, wasn't it?"

My heart sank. I faced away from her, hiding my face in the shadows.

"What?"

Stop. "After the trip, we could look into it."

"Rhea?"

This wasn't what I wanted to say. "It's on your mind for ages, correct?"

"I..."

No. No. No. No! "I think I may know a close friend of your mother's."

"Why..."

I just wanted to spend more with you before you leave me forever. "I owe you at least that much. I really had fun. The best trail I ever had."

"You don't have to do that."

"Please let me. You deserve the best. You said so yourself, it's better to have closure than being kept in the dark."

You deserved the truth.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you Rhea."

Why was her smile so painful to look at?

* * *

There wasn't much light at the end of the tunnel. The skies were stripped bare of its stars. Clouds shrouded the moon and we kept our clipped flashlights on.

Across the treetop bridge lay the Eastern Church.

Byleth ran ahead, hugging Sothis. Meanwhile, I took my time. I wasn't ready to say my farewells so soon.

The bridge creaked below. Byleth offered to hold my hand but I told her I would be fine. She compromised by running ahead first and coming back to me if I haven't reached yet.

Strangely, she didn't return and I was walking at a rather slow pace.

At the end of the bridge, I saw her figure. There she stood in front of the long staircase. Her expression forlorn at her drone on the ground. I quickened my pace towards her. "Byleth? What's wrong with your drone?"

Her voice seemed forced. "Rhea, do you have something else to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

A low voice emerged from the shadows. His tone full of disdain, "Seiros."

Moonlight shone on Alois Rangeld, no longer obscured by the clouds. He levelled a glare at me and placed his hand on Byleth's shoulder. She didn't flinch. Her eyes harden on mine.

My mind went entirely blank. She knew everything. And it didn't come from me.

Her cracked voice tore my heartstrings into shreds. "I trusted you. You knew all along."

Her lips trembled as her eyes turned glossy. Even as I was exposed, I couldn't explain.

"Rhea!"

Her anguished scream beckoned me to answer. What could I say to make things right? It was all my fault.

Without warning, Byleth smacked away her father's hand and snatched her hair pin. She flung it onto her drone and it bounced off helplessly. Its metallic clang rang aloud. She grabbed Sothis with one hand and dashed up the stairs, fusing with the shadows. Rangled shot a glare at me before following suit.

It was over.


	7. 26 SEPTEMBER

The night was supposed to be simple. We were supposed to have our late dinner and checked into the motel for the night.

Rangeld ruined it all.

I squeezed my eyes shut, suppressing the tears. The snowdrop hair pin was tarnished. My legs were numbed for sitting on the stairs for too long. It was different from the movie marathon. For one, there was lots of laughter and sniffing.

_'Rhea!'_

Memories of her calling my name flashed through my mind; chasing a bugger away, introducing me to her parents, playing poohsticks, Rangeld's call, finding out her drone saviour was me, raving about mangroves, trying out hats, delivering ridiculous puns, watching movies, worrying about my seemingly fear of height... and demanding me to answer her. It was hard to believe that I was only with her for a few days. To think a stranger who called me auntie on our first encounter would have brought so much joy and sorrow.

I faced the direction of the cave. Before her smile vanished in the shadows, she was gleefully explaining the origin behind the cave's name. Deer cave.

_'Deer used to take shelter in this cave! Doesn't that sound like something from a Disney movie?'_

I couldn't agree previously, what more now?

Mosquitoes buzzed into my ears and my futile attempts in smacking them only caused me to slap myself on accident. I sighed, feeling the sting. It was as if my own hand was slapping me out from wallowing in a self-pity party. I searched for my repellent and picked up my phone instead.

I switched it on. Poor reception, as expected. Eastern Church was high up in the mountains. Moreover, it used to be filled with propaganda and censorship. At last, something that didn't change. But that wasn't what I needed.

134 messages from Seteth.

Oh, and a message that charged me for roaming data. I clicked my tongue. Almyra.

_'Ah yes! The first destination is just nearby, Almyra.'_

Another groan escaped my lips. Were the memories of Byleth going to plague me like Ashley's?

Something was on my shoe. The flashlight shone on a crawling centipede. Goodness. even a bug was moving faster than me.

How selfish was I to prolong the trip just so we didn't have to say goodbye? Wasn't I supposed to make my peace with Ashley and not meddled in with her nor her family?

Ah, Seteth's messages were opened, filled with spams of my name asking me to explain what I meant. Massaging my forehead, I skipped to the bottom. I had enough of my name.

"I'LL VISIT FLAYN NEXT WEEK."

What?

I scrolled upwards. Seteth asking when would I return to coach Catherine and Cyril... Panicking about Flayn's answer and... She accepted his request to visit her.

... Was the world moving on without me or didn't I move at all?

I continued searching for my repellent and sprayed myself. The overwhelming scent of lily engulfed me.

_'Here, have my spray! Oh, you're already wearing one?'_

Now that I thought about it, couldn't Byleth do a google search on Seiros? Seteth once showed me that I had a Wikipedia page with my photograph on it. These lily hair pins were distinguishable. A dead giveaway. If she had seen the page, she would have known it was me. Was Byleth afraid to seek the truth?

_'I stopped asking about mother after that.'_

My breath hitched. I doubted she ever wanted to see my face again. The face of a mother killer.

"Byleth?"

That voice. I swivelled my head to him. Rangeld dug his hand into his tousled hair as if struggling to ask me a question. He lowered his phone, the source of his flashlight. His glare lasted for a second but it softened too quickly. He was on a verge of tears.

He pleaded, "Have you seen her?"

Huh? My bag fell onto the floor from my abrupt standing. "What?"

"Please, just answer my question Seiros."

"No. Nobody went here other than you."

He pulled his hair out. "W-where did you go?"

Byleth ran away? I picked up and zipped my bag. "I'll find her too."

"Eh?"

"I'm responsible for this. She doesn't have to see my face. Once we find her I'll go."

Seeing that he had no other help, he reluctantly agreed. He asked, "D-did she say where she wanted to go?"

"Eastern Church. Did you-"

"I already went in there. It's closed to the public as it has been evacuated. I searched everywhere."

That church was huge, did he really check every room?

_'pitfalls...some hours to get out... checked everywhere... dark and afraid of ghosts!'_

If he searched thoroughly for a rabbit, who was I to doubt he wouldn't search high and low for his foster daughter?

"What about the village? Why did you go to the cave?"

"I saw her running towards the Eastern Church. She had to be there."

If that was the case, then he was right. The remote village was the opposite direction of the church. However, there was nothing else around the church.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud. Rangeld had tripped and fell. I ran to him, asking, "Rangeld! Are you alright?"

He didn't take my hand as he lifted himself up. "I'm okay, thanks."

I picked his phone up and handed it to him. Luckily its flashlight was on or else it would be difficult to find it on the ground.

On the ground... Wasn't she on the floor when she was down?

_'I love being at high places. It lets me see from Sothis's point of view. Kinda makes me really happy and it's kinda funny because the opposite is also true.'_

When she was on the motel floor thinking I left, on the stairs thinking about her family, on the way to the cabin.... squatting in front of her parents' graves... and when she refused to sit on the chairs at the cabin after she dried up.

"Seiros, my phone please."

Rangeld's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I handed him his phone and asked, "Do you know why she wanted to come here?"

I thought she came here for Ashley but she wasn't keen on learning about her mother's past. It must be something else.

Rangeld remained silent. He was hesitant to answer, rightfully so. However, time wasn't on our side.

I continued, "Rangeld, this is important. Byleth might be attacked by a bear as we loiter here!"

"It's all my fault."

What? "Explain yourself."

"Byleth she," Rangeld fought back his tears. "She wanted to prove to me and Jeralt that she could travel by herself. That we don't have to worry about her now. So I let her take the trail alone... I should have taken a close eye on her. No... I shouldn't have told her about you. I'm sorry Seiros, if only I didn't-"

"Alois Rangeld. Stop taking the blame all by yourself. If anything, it should be my fault. I should have told her sooner."

Byleth was right when she said her foster father was a kind and caring man. Instead of blaming others, he blamed himself.

But enough of 'should have's.

I added, "Our priority now is to find Byleth. I need to know why she's so keen onto going to this church. There's so many churches out there. Why here of all places. Please, Rangeld."

"I'm sorry Seiros, all I knew was that she always wanted to come here. And now that she's leaving Fodlan, she really wanted to see the Eastern Church one last time.'"

One last time?

"She had been here before?"

"Yes, with Jeralt."

With Eisner? No, now was not the time to let my personal feelings interfere. Eisner might have brought her to the church. If she wasn't in there, where would she be? There wasn't any basement to the Eastern Church.

What kind of low place would she be at? No, I had nothing... wait.

"What did Eisner and Byleth usually do together? Do you know?"

"T-they would fish uh," Rangeld pulled his hair again. "Blacksmithing, camping and... oh making traps."

I prompted him. "Traps?"

"Seiros, I think I know where she is."

* * *

Earlier, Rangeld saw a sign. A warning that there were a lot of pitfalls behind the Eastern Church.

As expected from the caring foster father, he knew Byleth usually sat on low grounds whenever she was depressed. Still, there were many trees behind the Eastern Church. How could we find her at this rate?

As if the Goddess heard our troubles, something beeped in the air.

We both called out. "Sothis!"

Byleth's drone fell onto the ground and I ran towards it.

This happened before. Byleth called it the going home process... that meant that Byleth came from that direction.

I turned to face Rangeld and we nodded. Carefully, we trod towards the direction that Sothis came from as we flashed our flashlights into the pits and called out Byleth's name.

Then, I saw the familiar strand of hair colour.

I hugged Sothis close as I called out, "Rangeld, she's here! In the pitfall!"

Byleth remained still. She was on the ground, hugging her knees. Almost like the time I found her at the staircase, only she wasn't drenched nor was she clinging onto the DVD.

Rangled commanded, "You stay there! I'll get help!"

What? He was leaving her to me? Her supposed mother killer?

Byleth showed no response.

Softly, I said, "Byleth, your father went to get help. A-are you hurt anywhere?"

Byleth's voice cracked. "Is that question a joke?"

She raised her head. My flashlight shone on her glazed eyes and dirtied face. My heart sank. She had been crying.

She added, "Of course I'm hurt!"

I got on my knees. "I'm... I'm sorry Byleth. I can come down and take a look at your inj-"

"My heart's broken, how could you fix that!"

She stood up and pointed something sharp and glinting at me. I gasped. It was a dagger.

"Byleth put it down."

"Don't you dare to come in here!"

"Okay-okay I won't. Please keep it away."

She didn't move and I gulped. Her scowl deepened as she shook her dagger. "What was with the group name 'Foliaceous' huh? Were you planning to leave me all along? You played me like a fool. A fool..."

"Byleth."

"Shut up! You adults still treat me as if I was a mere child. I don't need to be taken care of!"

I blinked and looked down. The grass tickled my knees as I squirmed on what to say.

Her breath hitched. She whispered, "I don't want to be a burden."

Did I hear it correctly? A burden? Taken care of... why, it sounded familiar.

_'Pa rushed to my graduation... excursion... he bailed out... I didn't like that... he didn't have to.'_

... Ah, then perhaps, that time...

_'I settled the business back at home. I hope it's alright to join you still.'_

_'I see... You didn't have to.'_

...

'_Yes, I had always seen you as a friend.'_

'_Okay! You're too uptight, loosen up friend!'_

Byleth never wanted to be treated like a child... but as an equal.

"I didn't choose Foliaceous because I would leave you. At least, not at first."

She put her blade down. Confusion coloured her face.

I said, "It was the first word your mother and I learnt together. The first difficult one I mean."

"My... my mother." Byleth dropped to her knees. "Were the stories you told me about your friend... was that friend my mother?"

"Yes."

She bit her lips. "You... Rhea, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was worried," I gulped. My voice started to tremble. "All these times that you were going to hate me for killing your mother."

"Was that what really happened? You gotta... you gotta tell me the whole story."

I noticed she had placed her dagger in a navy blue sheath.

_'He crafted me a dagger and a sheath that matched my natural hair colour.'_

A sad small smile crept up on my face. I thought she said she didn't bring it? Guessed that the girl got her secrets too but who was I to say that?

"What Eisner, your father, said was true. I caused her delay to the hospital because I didn't want to see her before my boxing match."

Silence set in. Her face twisted into a painful smile.

"I don't forgive you."

Ah.

Byleth continued, "But I still want to be friends with you."

Ah?

"B-Byleth?"

"Could that be arranged?"

I blinked. Did she just imitate my way of speaking?

"Why would you want to be friends with me even after knowing the truth?"

"I want to say I understand, but I don't. What I do know is that guilt you're carrying... it has taken a toll on you. Just like Pa when he called home to tell me that... Dad had passed on. Both of you didn't wish for it to happen. You both cared for my parents a lot and it's really not fair for you two to carry that guilt around, letting it consume you. And that guilt seemed to manifest from me, seemingly to resurface whenever you see me. Aren't I a painful reminder of the past for you?"

"Stop," my vision began to swim. "Don't. Don't say it like that."

"And I became a responsibility."

"Byleth."

"I don't want that..." She cried, her sentences broken up by her sobs. "Don't see me that way."

"I'm sorry, I never realised..."

All I could hear were our uncontrollable sobs. The feelings only intensified and we kept on bawling. How long had we been bottling it up?

It felt as if hours had gone by. I clutched onto Sothis and wiped the tears with my sleeves. I had spent the whole trip worrying about myself, about her impression of her mother's murderer. And I thought she was coming here because of her mother's orphanage. Instead, she was here...

"Byleth, why did you want to go to the Eastern Church?"

"I... it's an important trail for me. It was the last journey I had with my dad and I wanted to do the trail one last time."

Goodness. She was doing it for herself and Eisner. Just like myself and Ashley...

"Byleth, I meant it when I see you as a friend."

"... Because you see me as my mother's child?"

I shook my head. "Mainly because I see you as one. A friend."

Hiccups erupted from her. "Huh. Guess I, _hic_, got too excited there."

Warm laughter bubbled in our chests as we gave a good cry and laugh.

* * *

Sobbing from Rangeld ensued once the villagers got her out of the pit. The ride to the hospital was a blur. The doctors had checked up on her and thankfully there weren't any major injuries. As per the doctor's instruction, Byleth was under inspection and had to stay in the hospital overnight. Fortunately, she already made friends with the patient next to her. Ward buddy Lys she said. Her pale complexion turned rosy as she chatted with Byleth. Byleth was truly a burst of sunshine to anyone she met.

No doubt it was thanks to her foster father, Alois Rangeld.

We sat at the balcony outside, basking in the morning sun. He had something he wanted to talk to me in private. Now that we were facing face to face under proper lighting, I could see the dark rings under his eyes.

"Thank you Seiros."

"... You can just call me Rhea."

"Ah, then you can call me Alois."

I nodded. His name rolled in my tongue and I couldn't get it out. Next time then.

"I'm sorry. I know it had been a long day and you should get some rest but I had this hutch I wouldn't be able to find you if I don't bring it up now. Before I revealed you were Seiros to Byleth, she was happily telling me about the adventure the both of you had been in. She was so elated, I felt terrible telling her about you at that moment. But you told her you would help her find Seiros and that didn't sit right with me. You didn't sound like you planned to tell her about your true identity."

"That's fair. You were concerned about your daughter."

He seemed taken aback that I referred to her like that. I was too.

"I brought Jeralt's diary with me."

I sucked in my breath. "To show Byleth?"

"No, it's... Listen, I get the impression that you think Ashley hated you. Then that means you haven't seen this."

He passed me a purple envelope that was in between the diary pages. It wasn't sealed. He motioned me to flip it and I did. My stomach flipped. It was Ashley's handwriting. It read, 'To Rhea.'

"Alois..."

"Keep it. It's yours anyway."

He stood up, leaving me to read in privacy.

"Thank you." I squirmed. "By the way, Alois."

"Yeah?"

"It's hunch, not hutch."

"Ah, it's not even for a pun too. I need more coffee."

"No, please just get some shut eye."

He nodded with a small smile. "Jeralt was always late to things and now he became late Jeralt."

I blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, no just checking. I'm alright. I still got my puns with me."

He went off, only to bang his head onto the transparent glass door.

"He should worry about himself."

Ah, did I say that out loud? I was getting sleep deprived myself.

With trembling fingers, I took the letter out. I cupped my mouth as I found one last reserve of uncontrollable sobs.

"9 September 1998

Dear Ree,

Since we can't talk, then no worries! I figured out a way, by writing! You can read this at your own convenience and you don't have to see my face nor hear my voice. Anyway, I have no time to waste! The doctor said my baby is due next week. I'm really excited. Jer and I have been researching about their name and we agreed on one!

Byleth!

Hehe, curious on how we derived on it? It's simple and yet you won't expect this! It's based on our favourite flower, Violet!

Now you must be thinking that the King of the underworld isn't linked to the flower at all. But if you pronounce it, they sound similar... Yeah yeah you probably see through me already. We just wanted her name to be unique. But it's true though, it was based on your fav flower and that's how we got to Byleth.

Jer wanted a cool sounding name <s>(no offense to those named Violet)</s> while I wanted violet in it. So tada, we got the best of both worlds.

Or should I say three worlds? I hope you like it.

I miss you, Ree.

"_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." - Winnie the Pooh_

Yours Faithfully,

Ashley Eisner

Your Bestie~"


	8. WEEKS LATER

I stared at the studio mirror. Three green heads were trying to make a video call work. 

Swimmingly, Flayn said, "It's on. She's on! Hi Byleth!"

"Hey!"

On my phone screen, Byleth waved frantically at us. Flayn placed it on the chair, capturing the three of us in it.

Seteth scratched his chin. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Byleth. I heard you have treated my girls well."

"Oh? Rhea is that your father?"

Flayn held her laughter as she dragged her father out of the studios. "Enjoy your 'Focus on Mending Hearts' training! We got an opera to catch!"

I shook my head. "No that wasn't my father. That was my manager, Seteth."

"Ah, the one that came up with the unique slogan. Got it. Anyway, I'm ready, coach!"

"Before that, how is Almyra?"

Byleth stopped polishing her drone. "Pretty cool! Everything is high here! So many mountains that I lost count. I'll send the pics Sothis took later."

I picked up my phone and placed it at eye level. "Any signs of the man who shot her down?"

"Hah, not yet." She punched the air dramatically. "He would have a good taste of Rhea's special punch!"

A small sigh escaped my lips. Rangeld would probably cry upon hearing that. "Why does it sound like you're punching him for me now?"

"Oh oh," she picked up her phone and the screen zoomed into her face. "By the way, I heard Raph agreed?"

I heaved another sigh, this time the disappointment was evident. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Ah don't blame him! Maya told me on accident. It's cool that he's going to teach others on how to punch and make a punch at your studio now!"

When I told of my journey to Seteth and Flayn, they suggested to bring him to the studios to thank him. I wasn't sure why but I agreed. The trail wouldn't have started if it were not for Raphael and his inn after all. Although, I was unaware of Seteth's plans to recruit him as an instructor.

At least Raphael seemed to be pumped over it.

"Anyway, you have your hand wraps with you?"

She placed her phone down and proudly showed it. "Yeah. Totally ready!"

I put my phone down as well. The camera capturing my hands. "Okay first, put the loop over your thumb..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! Did you spot all the Golden Deer cameos? Hehe.  
Appreciate it if you can leave feedback!~


End file.
